Sleep dreamer
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi is a simple boy who gets thrown into a life with vampires running around. Good story, promise! Puzzleshipping and I might do others later on.
1. A lust for blood

Me: 'I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to write another vampire story. Love it'.

Diao: 'You are too addicted to us'.

Me: 'Oh yeah, how can I not be? You're awesome!'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy this new story!'

Me: 'And I'll try and keep away from Twilight, as much as possible!'

Chapter 1-A lust for blood

Yugi sat between two men-drunken men-as they laughed at their own jokes. One of the men happened to be his father.

It wasn't so much of a humiliating or embarrassing thought sitting with his fathers friends in the pub, but it was uncomfortable as there was one thing they wanted Yugi to do.

'Here Yugi' One man pushed a beer glass to Yugi 'Have a drink'.

'No, I'm fine' Yugi reassured.

'Yugi' Yugi flinched at his fathers voice 'You should drink. It'll make you more of a man'.

Yugi looked between his father and the alcohol on the table. There was no way he could argue back to his father, god knows what the consequences would be. Then again Yugi wouldn't drink. He despised alcohol of any kind, especially when it was supposed to make him a man, how was a drink supposed to turn a sixteen year old into a man? It was times like this Yugi really wished he was born a girl instead, at least his mother was more easy up on things then him.

Yugi took the alcohol and drank it down in one gulp, as soon as the men turned back to their jokes-satisfied with Yugi, Yugi turned around and scowled at the floor while wiping his mouth clean.

* * *

Yugi and his father walked home after the long hours spent at the pub. His father was as drunk as he could be so Yugi had to make sure he could walk alright without falling over.

'Father, you know mother won't like you coming home like this' Yugi said.

'It is my home and I return to it how I pleased, beggars and all'.

Yugi frowned at his father but did not show it to him.

'I saw you looking at the bar maid' His father said with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah. I guess so'.

He hit Yugi on his head as he rubbed the spot.

'Don't get yourself caught up with pretty maidens' His father scolded 'If she even is one. Look for someone with more stature or I won't call you my son ever again'.

'Yes father'.

'Now, that young miss Mazaki is a fine woman. We should meet up with her again'.

Yugi sighed 'Yes father'.

They soon returned home in the later hours of the night. His father retreated to his bed while Yugi stayed up for a little while longer with his grandfather in the recreation room.

'Yugi, it's getting late' Solomon said looking up at the grandfather clock 'You should head up to bed as well'.

'I don't want to go to bed yet, I'm not tired'.

'Ohohoho, scared of sleeping?'

Yugi looked up at his grandfather 'What do you mean by that?'

His grandfather chuckled and stood up, walking to the window 'Are you intent on listening to some scary stories?'

'Okay'.

'Many people believe that as soon as the sun sets there are people who wonder around at night'.

'At night?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes. They wonder around cities and towns, preying on any unsuspecting people that are unprepared' Solomon turned around and faced Yugi 'They're vampires'.

'Vampires?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes. They are creatures of the night, they go around feasting on that of blood from humans, they rise from the graves at night and wonder the earth as immortal corpses. Their skin is of pale crystal white, their touch is of cold winter and apparently they press against people in their sleep'.

'Press against people in their sleep?' Yugi looked at his grandfather questionably 'What does that mean?'

But Solomon only laughed and patted his grandson's head. He wasn't going to find out soon.

'Anyway' Solomon continued 'They only strike virgins, so if I were you Yugi, I'd get myself married pretty soon, or they'll be after you next'.

Yugi sighed 'Father wants me to marry Anzu Mazaki. And I don't honestly blame him, she's a very nice woman'.

'Oh? What is the problem then?'

'I don't love her' Yugi explained 'How can I marry someone I don't love?'

'It isn't all about love Yugi. She has quite a fortune behind her-I'd say twenty-five million is quite a fortune-and she is a beauty for her young age. It would guarantee you will have a high standing in your life Yugi'.

'I know. But…I'd much rather marry a poor woman if I loved her then rather ask a hand of that of someone to please my fathers wishes'.

'It's not like you have much of a choice Yugi'.

Yugi sighed 'I know'.

Solomon patted his shoulder 'Don't be late to bed, you know how your father is in the morning'.

'Yes grandpa'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight'.

Solomon left Yugi on his own. Yugi sighed and leaned back in the chair. His grandfather was right, Yugi never had a choice about his life, he wished at least once someone would ask what he would like to do.

* * *

Yugi was breathing heavily, he had ran for quite a while and now.

Now it was closing fast on him.

But he felt so utterly weak and tired from trying to outrun it, he wanted to rest against the tree so badly. If only for a few minutes.

Yugi felt his own breath turning cold, and as he turned around, he screamed when he saw those leering crimson eyes set on him.

* * *

Yugi groaned slightly. It was all a dream but he still remained asleep yet aware.

He sighed as a gently cold breeze brushed across his face, and remained there. Yugi turned over in his sleep but it came back, this time on his bare arm. Yugi shivered slightly as it stroked up and down his skin and pulled the pillow closer to him.

_'Their touch is of cold winter…'_

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up, but to his surprise no one was there. He looked around his room and his heart almost stopped when he saw another person, but it was only his reflection in the mirror.

Yugi held his arm and rubbed it quickly to put the warmth back in it. It was like his grandfather said, he was a perfect target. He was young, very naïve at times and worst of all he was definitely a virgin.

Yugi shook his head and laid back down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's nothing" Yugi comforted himself "It's just a silly folklore that people make up. Vampires don't exist. It was just me and that stupid dream".

Yugi closed his eyes and pulled his blankets over him.

"I'm safe. That's for sure".

*******************************End of chapter 1**************************

Me: 'Oh, I'm sorry for the short chapter, it's just…there's not really much to explain in this first chapter, the next ones will be much, much better'.

Diao: 'And so, Yami and Yugi have met'.

Me: 'Who said it was Yami?'

Agil: 'You mean…it's not?'

Me: 'Hmm. It might be, it might not be. Who knows, if you really want to find out, you'll just have to read the next chapters. Mwhahahaha, my evil plan. Oh, and FYI, I'm planning on deleting a few of my stories at the weekend. If there are any you really still want to still see and be completed PM me and I'll see what I can do'.

Diao: 'She really needs a good clean out of her stories'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Too poor to meet

Me: 'Well, yes. After Yugi's nightly scare, what could possibly happen?'

Diao: 'If this is going to be like our story, I know exactly what you have planned'.

Me: 'Sshh, they're not supposed to know about it that way!'

Chapter 2-Too poor to meet

Yugi woke up the next morning and sat down at the table with his parents and grandfather.

'Yugi, what are you going to do today?' His father asked.

'Oh…well…I was going to…err…go around the town and buy some stuff' Yugi said vaguely.

'If I find out you've been hanging around with those peasants, I'll lock you in your room'.

'Yes father'.

* * *

After Yugi finished with his breakfast and headed down to the fields where he saw the farmers, but one particular person.

'Joey!' Yugi called out.

A blond haired boy looked up and waved as Yugi approached him 'Hey Yug, what you doing here?'

'Nothing much' Yugi replied 'I just wanted to see my friend'.

'Well we're finished round here, come on, I'll give you a lift'.

Joey sat on a cart attached to a brown horse and Yugi sat next to him. Joey whipped the reins and they moved through the fields and to the town.

'You're father isn't going to be mad right?' Joey asked.

'He won't know I'm here' Yugi reassured.

'Well, when you put it that way, it does sound alright'.

Joey smiled and they headed to the town to drop off the crops in the town. They headed back to a meadow and sat underneath the tree, Joey laid down and closed his eyes and Yugi sat next to him looking at the sight before them.

'Joey'.

'Yeah?'

'Do you…believe in…stuff?'

Joey opened one eye and looked at Yugi 'You're going to have to be more specific'.

'Well…last night, my grandfather told me a story about this supernatural stuff, and…well…I woke up in the night and I thought it was in my room'.

'What was?'

Yugi turned to Joey 'I thought…there was a vampire in my room'.

'Whoa, that is deep' Joey closed his eye and stared up ahead 'I don't think you should worry much'.

'Why?'

'Well, they don't exist. Do you honestly think god would be so cruel as to make demons like that on the earth? Nah, they're just scary stories parents made up to scare their kids'.

'But…it felt like that I was touched'.

'It was probably your mind playing tricks on you'.

'But I felt really cold as well'.

'You probably left the window open. You feel better now?'

'Yeah…I guess so'.

'Although' Joey sat up and leaned closer to Yugi 'I might be a vampire as well'.

'No you're not'.

'How do you know? I might just like your blood'.

Joey nibbled on Yugi's neck and Yugi pushed him away.

'Joey, stop that'.

Joey sat back against the tree 'You have such an imagination Yugi. But seriously nothing like that exists, otherwise, we'd be killing them all'.

'Yeah. I guess'.

'So, you need to think a little more logically. Anyway, you know Mai Valentine?'

'The country woman. Yeah, what about her?'

'Well…what do you think about her?'

'I'm not allowed to think about country folk Joey' Yugi explained 'But…if I have to give an opinion, she is very good-tempered and beautiful. Why do you ask?'

'I just wanted your opinion about her. That and…well…she's very nice'.

Yugi gave a smile 'You have affectionate feelings for miss Mai'.

'Maybe…I thought about it'.

'Joey, that's great. I think you should ask to marry her, I'm sure she'll say yes'.

'Really? I always think she looks towards anyone other then me'.

'Of course you'll think that. You should ask her, that way you'll know for sure'.

'Yeah I guess' Joey turned to Yugi and smirked 'What about you and Anzu?'

Yugi looked away 'Nothing much'.

'I still can't see why you wouldn't choose her. If I was you I'd marry her right away, what's stopping you?'

'It's just…how can I marry someone without love'.

'Easy'.

'Yeah, you love Mai, so you can say that. I don't have any feelings like that when I see Anzu, I see her more like a sister to me, and that can't change'.

'If you wait for miss right you could be an old man. I'd say just get married and get it over with'.

'But what if I marry and find miss right after that. I'd rather be an old man and find her then make a big mistake'.

Joey chuckled 'I wonder how your father will take to that'.

Yugi sighed 'Yes. He won't like that idea at all'.

There was some things in life that seemed unfair.

* * *

After leaving Joey to carry on with his work, Yugi walked around the town. He was still thinking over what Joey had said about the vampires. That they don't exist. If they didn't exist why would his grandfather tell him about it?

Yugi thought too much to himself that he walked into another person.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised as the man turned around 'I didn't see you'.

He smiled at Yugi 'It's alright. I shouldn't be standing around so much'.

Yugi looked carefully at him; He was much more taller then Yugi was. His hair was spiked of a black colour with crimson tips and gold bangs round his face. His eyes matched his hair of a deep crimson colour.

'Something wrong?' He asked.

'Huh? Oh, it's just…I've felt like I've known you from somewhere' Yugi explained.

'I doubt it. I don't have any connections from here'.

'Oh. What's your name?'

'Yami'.

Yugi stared at the ground 'No, that name doesn't mean anything to me'.

Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Maybe…we've met in your dreams'.

'Huh?'

Yami walked around Yugi.

'Wait' Yami stopped and turned to Yugi 'What do you mean by that?'

Yami smirked 'If you really want to see me again. Try looking around water, I'm usually round there'.

Yami continued on walking leaving a confused Yugi standing on his own. Yugi stayed there for a while before carrying on his own way.

"What's with that guy? Weird".

* * *

When Yugi got home it was much later and after a long interrogation from his father Yugi finally was able to relax.

He slouched in the chair and looked at the sun setting.

"That guy was really weird. What did he mean about my dreams? And water. If I wanted to see him I have to find water? That's everywhere so how am I supposed to find him?" Yugi sighed "It's not like I want to see him anyway".

Yugi closed his eyes and he remembered his dream from last night, but more importantly those crimson eyes, and they matched the same as Yami's.

Yugi opened his eyes again 'But…it's probably coincidence'.

'If you really want to see me again. Try looking around water…'

"Water?" Yugi looked up at the ceiling "I still don't know what he means by that".

Yugi sat up when a thought hit him.

"There's a river nearby. Does he…mean that?"

Yugi stood up and looked out of the window, the sun was now a mere strip on the horizon.

"He won't be there by now. I guess…I can try tomorrow. But…if he was the person I dreamed about how did he know? And why do I have a bad sickly about all of this?" Yugi walked over to the window and placed a hand on the cool glass "I guess I'll just have to find out".

*****************************End of chapter 2****************************

Me: 'Its short again! I could've sworn it would be longer then this'.

Diao: 'Just shows how much you fail'.

Me: 'I do don't I?'

Agil: 'It's not that bad. At least you've introduced Yami'.

Me: 'I guess so'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Water is my second home

Me: 'It's been a while since I've listened to my old vampire songs. It brings back memories'.

Diao: 'Of what kind?'

Me: 'You and Agil silly. Damn I miss that stuff…'

Chapter 3-Water is my second home

After the morning breakfast Yugi managed to slip away from his house and followed the country path, cutting across a meadow so he could get to the meadow.

If you really want to see me again. Try looking around water…

There was something about that person. Something familiar and yet distant. Like remembering an old friend of a relatives that you hadn't seen for more then four years, it was a challenging thought to remember him, but Yugi was sure he hadn't seen him at all.

* * *

Yugi reached the river sometime later. The clear blue water gently rushed past and licked the nearby rocks with water. Yugi looked over the banks and at his reflection, but there was no sign of him.

'How to cleanse the world, one said' A familiar voice said. Yugi looked up and Yami was sitting on top of a large rock looking out ahead 'And another replied that cleansing the world is not easy, my son. You must first cleanse the hatred out of your heart, like the river cleans the rocks'.

Yami turned to look at Yugi and smiled 'I learnt that from a vicar. I see you took my hint'.

'I see you actually stayed here'.

Yami chuckled and stroked the rock 'I'm here all the time. I knew how you would be so captivated by me you'd come'.

'H-how do you know all of these things?'

Yami grinned at Yugi 'Perhaps I can see into the future'.

'That isn't possible'.

Yami chuckled and slipped off the rock so he stood in front of Yugi.

'Maybe. Maybe not. But, I haven't be graced with your name'.

'It's Yugi Mutou' Yugi introduced.

'Oh, I know the Mutou house. That big one not far from here. I didn't think they had any children'.

'Just me'.

'Right. This sounds like I've made a great friend'.

Yami helped Yugi climb up so they sat on the rock together, Yugi watched the water flow by, even a few fish swam past.

'So…do you always sit here?' Yugi asked.

'Almost always' Yami replied 'It gives me a peace of mind when I feel stressed about things'.

'That sounds nice. I can't do things like that'.

Yami turned to him with a smirk growing across his face 'Can't you?'

'The most comfort place I can go to is reading a book, imagining I can go to that place instead of fulfilling my fathers reputation'.

'Sounds like fun at your house' Yami joked 'What is it he's trying to get you to do?'

'Marry a friend of mine' Yugi put his head on his knees and stared across 'I don't want to marry her though'.

'Why not?'

'I don't love her'.

'Oh' Yami chuckled 'You're one of those types that marry for love, right? Good luck with that'.

Yugi scowled at Yami 'What about you? You married?'

'No. I have my own reasons for that'.

'Like what?'

Yami flicked his crimson eyes at Yugi and smiled 'Lets say, I sustain on something else then getting an heir'.

'What's that then?'

'Something you wouldn't understand about'.

Yugi looked at Yami questionably, but turned to the water again.

'You're very strange'.

Yami gave a laugh and turned to Yugi 'Lets say I have a different view on life then you do'.

'How so?'

'You believe you have to obey your father. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less what people think or want from me'.

'Oh. Why do you think like that?'

'Because'.

'Because?'

'I just do. You should try it, it feels nice'.

'How so?'

Yami pushed Yugi back so he laid on the rock and leaned over him.

'Close your eyes and think of a nice place' Yami instructed.

'No' Yugi said.

'Do you want to try it or not?'

Yugi sighed but closed his eyes, trying to imagine laying in one of the places he had read about.

'Alright, forget about everything around you' Yami said quietly 'Focus only on the breeze and the water'.

Yugi sighed again but took Yami's advice. He listened to the water gently hitting against the rocks and it's gurgling sound. And the wind, he never actually realised there was a cool breeze, and that it felt refreshing against his skin.

'Feeling better?' Yami asked.

'Yeah. This feels…nice'.

Yami smiled and leaned closer 'That's good. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable'.

'W-What do I do now?' Yugi asked, feeling a little nervous about Yami's suddenness.

'Now…now you have to let go of things, forget about your father, the stress, the worries. And let yourself smile at least'.

Yugi gave another sigh and tried to block out everything that he knew and everyone, it was hard to forget about it, but he managed to clear his head and it felt strange.

But it felt so carefree as well, Yugi gave a small smile as he did.

'You look very nice when smile' Yami said. He put his hand on Yugi's forehead, Yugi gave a shiver as Yami let his hand slip down to Yugi's arm and stroked to gently.

'W-What you doing?' Yugi asked.

'Just helping you relax' Yami said as he leaned closer 'Just pretend I'm not here'.

'O-Okay'.

It was hard to pretend Yami wasn't there as his touch was rather distracting. But he found it was rather easy after a while, Yami's touch became more or less like the breeze, and he found it relaxing again.

Yami smiled as Yugi relaxed so much, he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Just like he wanted.

Yami leaned closer, smelling that delicious scent, he smelt it when Yugi first appeared. Yami closed his eyes and neared towards Yugi's neck.

'Yami'.

Yami moved back, but Yugi's eyes were still shut and he didn't realise what Yami was about to do.

'What?' Yami asked.

'This is nice' Yugi smiled and Yami pulled a smile as well.

Yami leaned closer again and closed his eyes when he reached Yugi's neck.

'Yami'.

Yami opened his eyes and glared at Yugi but sat up again.

'What?' Yami asked, slightly annoyed.

'Can I…see you again?' Yugi asked.

Yami looked at Yugi, that still body asking him to meet with him again.

'Yami? You've gone silent'.

'Sorry…I-If you want to…'

'I would. I like this feeling'.

'What feeling would that be?'

'Being so carefree. It's nice, like you said'.

'Right' Yami sat up properly and looked away 'Well…if you really want to come back…I'll be here always for when you want to see me'.

'Thanks. It's strange but…I like this. Can we do this again sometime again?'

'Err…sure. If you want'.

'Thanks' Yugi opened his eyes 'I'm not…being weird am I?'

'No. Not at all'.

Yugi sat up and smiled at Yami 'Okay. Yami, thanks again. Can…Can we be friends?'

'You're straight forward, aren't you?'

'W-Well, if you don't want to-'

'Yugi. It doesn't really matter to me, you could hate me, it doesn't matter'.

'Oh. Okay'.

Yugi stayed with Yami for most of the day, they did nothing much, just talk to each other. They learnt a lot about each other, and agreed to meet each other again tomorrow.

* * *

When Yugi got home, he took out one of his old books and read through it again, imagining like he did before.

'Yugi'.

Yugi jumped and looked up as Solomon looked over at him.

'You haven't read that book in years' He said noticing the book in his hands 'What changed?'

'I just…felt like reading it again' Yugi explained 'It's a good book'.

'Well, isn't it a little childish for you now?'

'Not at all. I still find it fascinating'.

'Well alright' Solomon ruffled Yugi's hair and left Yugi reading to himself.

* * *

'You let him go!'

'Yeah' Yami replied 'He…it was-'

'That's a new level for you Yami. You never take a chance to miss an opportunity like that, especially when you was on your own with him'.

'He…he was just different' Yami rested his head on his hand and smiled 'Something interesting. If I'm wrong, I'll repay the deed'.

'How will you do that then?'

'I'll invite him over for dinner' Yam grew a smirk ' I'm sure you'd like that'.

'I would. What if you're right though?'

'Then…we'll see' Yami flickered his eyes towards him 'It's like a game. We'll just see'.

*****************************End of chapter 3****************************

Me: 'Well…it's longer then the other two'.

Diao: 'I bet it is. You just suck at this story'.

Me: 'Am not! Take it back you b*tch!'

Diao: 'Alright, jeez!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Hints

Me: 'Alright. It's four chapters and Yugi is finally going to realise something is wrong'.

Diao: 'You mean you're running out of ideas aren't you?'

Me: 'No!…maybe…a little but I know what I'm going to do!'

Diao: 'Sure Vann, sure'.

Chapter 4-Hints

Yugi had been seeing Yami for nearly three weeks. They wouldn't even do much; Yugi would go to the river where Yami was and they would sit and talk, just for hours on end. But it was enough to make Yugi happy.

Yugi headed back to the river another day, he was hoping to do something different today.

As Yugi was about to call out Yami's name, Yami was already occupied, so Yugi hung back and watched.

Yami was talking to another boy. He had long white hair and was looking a little tired. He said something to Yami and removed his hand that was tightly wrapped round his left arm, there was a wound and blood was running down his arm. Yami looked at his wound for a little while, then he held the boys arm and started sucking on the wound, he spat out some blood and carried on sucking again. Yami carried on doing this for a while and the boy didn't seem to mind.

Then the boy looked towards Yugi. Yugi jumped back and Yami looked towards Yugi as well, Yami stood up and wiped his mouth, blood still stained on his skin.

He said something to the boy and he walked off as Yami walked up to Yugi.

'Y-Yami, wh-what's going on?' Yugi asked stutteringly.

'Yugi, it's nothing' Yami gave a smile, and with the blood still around his lips, looked rather frightening.

'I-Is he alright? He looked hurt'.

'Yugi. I have to go, but I'll come straight back, alright. Will you wait?'

'Y-Yes of course'.

'Good. Don't leave no matter what'.

Yami walked off, heading in the direction the boy did and Yugi was alone again. He climbed up on the big rock they sat on and waited for Yami to come back. Hopefully soon.

* * *

Yugi had waited for more then two hours and Yami coming back seemed unlikely. But he still sat on the rock, just for that hope Yami did come back.

'Hey'.

Yugi looked down and Yami climbed up the rock so he sat next to Yugi.

'Sorry I took so long' Yami apologised.

'I-Is your friend alright?' Yugi asked.

'What? Oh yeah, he's fine'.

'What happened?'

'Well…there's this field we live by owned by a farmer. We sometimes cut across it because it makes a short cut. Well, my friend, decided to do that again, except the farmer saw him and shot him in the arm'.

'Oh no! Are you sure he'll be fine?'

'Yeah. Just finished cleaning him up he'll be fine'.

'M-Maybe we should find a doctor. J-Just to make sure'.

'He'll be fine, he doesn't need a doctor'.

'Are you sure?'

Yami turned to look at Yugi 'He'll be fine, don't worry'.

'O-Okay'.

Yami chuckled and ruffled his hair 'You worry way too much for someone your height'.

Yugi giggled 'Oh, Yami'.

'Yes'.

'Why was you…sucking the blood from his arm?'

Yami let go of Yugi's hair and looked away.

'Instinct I guess' Yami muttered.

'But…it must've tasted horrible' Yugi said 'I know blood doesn't taste appealing'.

Yami chuckled slightly 'Lets say…I'm not very fussy about what tastes good or not'.

'Oh okay' Yugi smiled and giggled slightly 'It was funny. When you had blood around your mouth, you kinda looked like a vampire to me'.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled back 'Maybe I secretly am one'.

'No. They don't exist'.

'You're right. They don't exist'.

Yugi closed his eyes at the cold breeze that stroked across his face, it was relaxing, but he remembered why he came today.

'Yami, can we go into the town?' Yugi asked.

'The town' Yami repeated 'Is it busy?'

'No. It's quite quiet this time of day. Why?'

'I'm…not very comfortable round large crowds'.

'Oh, well, no one will hardly be there. It'll be fun'.

'It'll be different' Yami stood up on the rock 'I guess I don't mind'.

'Okay'.

Yugi got up from the rock and they both climbed back down the rock, and headed to the road that lead to the town. Yugi talked to Yami about random things that passed his mind, most of the time he talked about him and Joey, but whatever he spoke about Yami listened to all of it.

* * *

They walked around the town, there wasn't that many people around like Yugi had predicted. Yami looked at each of the people that passed them, and they looked at Yami as well, like he was an outsider.

'So, did you want to go somewhere?' Yami asked.

'I don't know' Yugi said 'It's just kind of nice to look around. I mean, the houses along here'.

Yugi pointed to one of the old houses that sat between a pub and a clothes shop, Yami looked at it and then to Yugi.

'I mean, people just see it as a house. But, it can be amazing, it's just…what if people one day think houses like this are special? I mean will there even be people in later years that will exist?'

Yugi looked up at Yami who just stared at the house.

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I didn't make any sense. Father says I talk to much'.

'No. It's…kinda fascinating to think like that' Yami smiled at Yugi 'I'm sure you're right'.

Yugi smiled back and they continued walking down the path.

'I don't know what got into me' Yugi laughed nervously 'I never talk like that when someone is with me'.

'Maybe I bring the inner you out then' Yami said.

'Maybe'.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked up, instantly spotting a woman hurrying to them.

'Oh god it's Anzu' Yugi muttered.

Anzu stopped in front of them, breathing heavily but bowed to Yugi, Yugi returned the bow.

'What a coincidence to meet you here' Anzu said.

'Yes. It is' Yugi said with a smile 'Oh, this is Yami. Yami this is Anzu'.

'I see' Yami said 'Yugi has told me about you'.

He held her hand and placed his lips on her skin, she blushed instantly.

'It's a pleasure finally meeting you'.

'T-The pleasure is all mine' When Yami let go of her hand she tried to bring her senses back 'Yugi, I haven't seen you for a while'.

'That would be my fault. I have neglected to contact you. I apologise'.

'Not at all. I was wondering if you was busy tomorrow'.

'Tomorrow? I don't think so. Why?'

'I was hoping you'd accept my invitation of visiting my house. I do wish you'd come, the strawberries are just perfect for picking, and I'm sure they'd taste nice'.

'Well…I guess when you say it like that I can't refuse'.

Anzu then looked at Yami 'You must come too Yami'.

'Oh I don't know' Yami said.

'Oh go on, it'll be more fun with you there. And they really are delicious'.

Yami looked at Yugi then back to Anzu 'How can I refuse?'

'Wonderful. So, I shall expect you both'.

'You will'.

'Well then, I have things to do. Good day'.

Anzu walked around them and as soon as she was out of sight, Yugi sighed openly.

'Do you not like her?' Yami asked.

'What? No. She's my friend. But…she can be quite a handful' Yugi explained.

'So I could guess. I bet this strawberry tasting will be quite fun'.

'Don't tease'.

Yami chuckled and they started walking again.

'Yug!'

Yugi stopped as a horse and cart pulled up to them, Joey leaned over so he could see Yugi.

'Hey Joey' Yugi said 'You got another drop off or something?'

'Yeah' Joey looked towards Yami 'Who's this?'

'Oh this is Yami. Yami this is my friend Joey Wheeler'.

'Nice meeting you' Yami said coldly.

'Likewise' Joey turned to Yugi 'I'm busy right now, but hey, stop off at the usual place, and I'll be there'.

'Okay. I guess I'll see you later'.

'Yeah. Bye'.

Joey whipped the reins and the horse moved again. Yami glared as Joey disappeared ahead.

'You talk to him?' Yami asked.

'He's my friend. Oh' Yugi held Yami's arm 'You must promise not to tell anyone we're friends. It's not allowed and I just…'

'So you know what you're doing then' Yami looked down at Yugi 'But, if you want to get yourself into trouble, be my guest'.

'And don't glare'.

Yami smiled 'You know how things are'.

'I know, but please try, you're both my friends'.

'Okay'.

They both carried on walking through the town.

* * *

Later, Yugi walked through the meadow and to the tree where Joey waited. Yugi sat next to him and they started talking again.

'So Joey, have you asked Mai yet?' Yugi asked.

'No' Joey blushed slightly 'I'm…not actually sure how to ask her'.

'That can be hard'.

'What do you think?'

'Me?'

'Yeah, you're more effeminate then me'.

Yugi scowled at him 'I am in no way like a girl'.

'Alright, alright' Joey chuckled and ruffled his hair 'But come on, give me a tip or something'.

'Well…my mother likes poetry. Maybe you could write your proposal like a poem'.

'A poem' Joey whined and rested his head back.

'Well if that's such a bad idea, maybe you should think for yourself for once'.

Joey waved him away 'Say Yug, that guy that was with you earlier'.

'Yami, yeah'.

'I don' t think you should hang around him anymore'.

'What? Why? Do you know him?'

'No'.

'Then how can you make an assumption like that?'

'I just don't like the looks of him' Joey turned to Yugi 'I'm only looking out for you'.

'I know but…Yami is good. Strange, but good'.

'Trust me Yugi, there's some sort of aura about him. And I don't think it's good either'.

'I'll be fine Joey. Trust me'.

'You'd better be. If not, I'll go after Yami myself'.

Yugi rolled his eyes. It was nice he had such a protective friend, but there were times he over did it.

* * *

Yugi could see those crimson eyes again, and the blood that ran down his mouth. It turned to a body that laid motionless in the middle of the woods, it reached down and placed it's mouth on the body's neck. It held tightly to it as sucked the blood out of the body. The eyes opened slightly, those distant, innocent amethyst eyes.

Those of Yugi's.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and tried to control his breathing. He stared up at the ceiling that was his room, that dream was too much for him to cope with.

He sat up in his bed and stared ahead, noticing the reflection of himself in the mirror. He got up and walked over to it, placing a hand on the glass. There was certainly no blood on his neck now, so he could assure it was most definitely a dream.

"Those eyes…"

Yugi thought back and those eyes reminded him of Yami. He had the same colour eyes, the same sharp look to them, and he did have blood around his mouth early that day.

Yugi looked up at the mirror and gasped when he saw Yami standing behind him. He turned around, but no one stood in his room, just himself.

Yugi shook his head and went back to his bed, pulling the covers over himself and closing his eyes.

"It's just my mind playing tricks on me" Yugi reasoned "I must be tired. Sleep Yugi. Sleep".

And that was what he did.

******************************End of chapter 4***************************

Me: 'Yep. I think Yugi's going crazy'.

Diao: 'This never happened in our story'.

Me: 'There's a difference this is fan fiction!'

Diao: 'I guess…'

Me: 'By the way, I've been meaning to ask this. Hypothetical question: Should Yugi get pregnant?'

Diao: 'Oh dear god'.

Me: 'Just because I ask, doesn't necessarily mean I'll live to it. Just want to see what people think about it. I might not do it, but if people like it…well, who knows. Depends if I can weave something together'.

Agil: 'Leave your opinion in your review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. A taste of Miss Anzu's strawberries

Me: 'Hmm…Mpreg or not…'

Diao: 'Oh my god, you're considering it!'

Me: 'Well…I'm not sure if people like it or not. It gives a chance to create a family, but it's also unnatural and therefore not easily liked by many…hmm…'

Diao: 'I have a feeling she's going to do that nevertheless'.

Chapter 5-A taste of Miss Anzu's strawberries

When the next day rolled around, Yugi explained to his father he was going to Anzu's-which made him pleased enough-as soon as Yugi left the house Yami walked up to him.

'Morning Yugi' Yami greeted.

'Yami…did you know where I live?' Yugi questioned.

'Lets say…you have an easy scent to find'.

Yugi giggled and Yami smiled.

'Anyway, shall we walk or take a carriage?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm, walking sounds more fun' Yami answered 'It's not far is it?'

'No. Anzu lives just down the road'.

'Then what are we waiting for?'

Yami and Yugi walked down the road, it was first a silent walk.

'Umm…Yami'.

'Yeah'.

'Do you…think that the mind tries to tell us stuff?'

Yami turned to Yugi with a questionable look 'I don't think I understand what you mean'.

'It's just…I keep having these dreams. Joey said it's nothing, but I don't know…'

'Well, I'm no man of dreams, but I can try this time'.

'Well…it's usually about the same thing' Yugi explained 'I'm usually running away from someone or they have caught me, but I'm usually scared and…I think they want to kill me. Recently I've had dreams where they've been sucking out my blood'.

'You say "They" You sure it's a person?' Yami questioned.

'Yes. I can't see their face properly, but I know it's a person. I can only see their eyes which are a red colour. What do you think?'

Yami stared ahead and put his hands in his pockets.

'It sounds very interesting' Yami said 'Dreams are often said they can predict the future before it happens, so maybe your mind is warning you'.

'What? You mean that someone is going to drink my blood?'

Yami couldn't help but pull a smirk 'Who knows. There are some strange people out there'.

'Really? Do you know them?'

'I know a few'.

'Oh. Are they scary?'

Yami turned to Yugi and ruffled his hair 'Depends what you define scary as. Anyway, lets head to Anzu's, I have a feeling she's an impatient type'.

* * *

They soon came to the house Anzu lived in. They walked through the gardens, Yugi had seen it all before while Yami took in every detail.

'She has quite a large house and garden' Yami muttered.

'Yeah, she's going to inherit it all'.

'I see' Yami turned to Yugi and smirked 'And you don't want to marry her?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'Lets keep marriage away today'.

'As you wish'.

They came to the door and one of the servants opened it for them. They walked in and Yami looked around the house.

'It's very elegant' Yami said as he stared up at the ceiling 'How could any man not refuse a place like this?'

Yugi scowled at Yami as he chuckled to himself.

'Yugi' They looked up as Anzu ran down the stairs and stood in front of them 'You came right on time'.

'Well, I wouldn't be late for anything'.

'And Yami, you came as well'.

'How could I turn down such a lovely invitation?'

Anzu blushed slightly 'Shall we head to the garden?'

They walked around the garden, Anzu kept to Yami's side and talked about trivial things while Yugi hung back slightly.

'Here' Anzu picked a strawberry from a plant and handed it to Yami 'They're just right, so the gardeners say'.

Yami let Anzu feed it to him and he chewed.

'They would be right' Yami said while eating 'They're just perfect'.

Anzu smiled and carried on walking, Yugi stood next to Yami as he spat it out.

'Yami!' Yugi hissed.

'What?' Yami questioned as he wiped his mouth 'It tasted foul'.

'But it's not very gentlemanly. What if Anzu saw you?'

'But she didn't'.

Yami smirked and carried on walking, Yugi picked his own strawberry and ate it.

"What's he talking about?" Yugi thought "These strawberries are delicious. I have a bad feeling Yami is up to something".

Yugi caught up with Yami and Anzu, they stood at the edge of a large pond.

'We usually have swans and other really beautiful birds here' Anzu said 'But it's a bit too cold for them to fly here yet'.

'I guess I'll have to come back when they do come'.

They walked around the rest of the gardens and they talked to each other, Yami seemed to be that flirting mode again, but Yugi still had thoughts he was up to something.

'Anzu!'

They stopped and watched as two more girls walked across the grounds.

'I'll be back' Anzu ran off and started talking to the girls.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Okay, what are you doing?'

Yami raised an eyebrow 'What do you mean?'

'You're playing Anzu along or something aren't you?'

Yami smirked and looked away 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'Yami! If you hurt Anzu in anyway, I'll make sure you'll get what you deserve'.

'Oh, now you threaten me' Yami chuckled 'Very well, as you have made your point clear, I won't hurt Anzu'.

'Good'.

'Oh Yami!'

Yami looked up as Anzu and the two other girls joined them.

'Let me introduce you too my friends' Anzu pointed to the taller girl 'This is Vivian Wong. And this is Rebecca Hawkins. They're both my friends, this is Yami, Yugi's acquaintance'.

Vivian and Rebecca giggled and bowed, Yami returned the bow.

'More beautiful girls' Yami commented 'I noticed you have a maze in your garden'.

'Yes' Anzu replied 'Why?'

Yami smirked and lead them to the maze.

* * *

'A game?' Anzu questioned.

'Yep. Here's how it goes' Yami turned to the hedge maze they stood by 'You all go into it and I'll give you two minutes before I enter. If I catch you, you're my victims-and who wouldn't want three lovely girls as victims?'

The girls giggled and Yami turned to Yugi.

'Yugi, you must go to'.

'Okay' Yugi replied.

'The winner is whoever reaches the middle of the maze before I catch you'.

The girls looked at each other and giggled again.

'Alright!' They cheered.

Yami chuckled 'Okay, ladies first'.

They quickly ran into the maze and Yami turned to Yugi 'And gentlemen afterwards'.

Yugi followed in and they soon began their maze game.

* * *

Yugi walked what seemed like circles. He couldn't really tell as they all looked alike, but he had that nagging feeling. It had been well over two minutes so he was sure Yami would be somewhere as well, why did he feel so competitive against the girls?

'Oh no!' He heard Rebecca cry out 'Yami got me!'

Yugi looked around, Rebecca didn't sound too far so Yugi kept on moving, turning left.

"If I keep turning left, that might work".

Yugi kept turning left with every opportunity he could get, after five minutes of walking.

'Yami got me!' Anzu shouted out and said some other things.

Yugi started to quicken his pace, now it was only him and Vivian so he felt the urge to beat them even more.

'Oh no!' He heard Vivian whine. She was close and caught by Yami, which meant he was close too.

Yugi started to run through the maze, now it was just him and Yami, he couldn't loose.

After Yugi took a turn to the right he stopped. Something seemed familiar to him that it made him start shaking slightly. The leaves on the floor, the tops of trees he could see above, it looked like the forest in his dream.

Then would that mean, the person would come?

'Got you Yugi!' Yami chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, causing Yugi to yelp 'You alright Yugi?'

'Yeah' Yugi breathed 'You made me jump'.

'Sorry' Yami let go of Yugi 'I found you all. That means I win'.

They managed to find there way out and they all sat underneath a tree.

'Oh, I have another idea for a game' Anzu said as she stood up 'I'll be right back'.

Anzu left them and after five minutes of being in the house she came back with a small bag in her hand.

She turned it upside down and small wooden letters fell from it.

'Oh, I think I know what you have in mind Anzu' Yami chuckled 'May I go first?'

'Of course'.

Yami picked out some words, he placed them in his hands and smirked at himself.

'Okay, who wants to try first?' Yami asked.

'I do' Rebecca held out her hand and Yami put it in her hands. She looked at it and moved the letters around 'No, I can't see anything, you?'

She held it out to Vivian and Anzu but they shook their heads.

'Oh. Maybe it was too hard for you girls then. Apologies' Yami said.

They put the letters on the ground and Yugi looked at them: There was an L, a N, a B, a U, a R, a E, and a D.

'Can I…have a try?' Yugi asked.

Yami turned to him and smiled 'Be my guest'.

Yugi played with the letters until they formed a full word. They all read it.

'Blunder' Anzu read 'Now why couldn't I see that?'

'You're very smart Yugi' Yami said, he gathered the letters up 'Here's another one for you Yugi'.

He picked up some letters and put them in Yugi's hands. He looked at them.

"W, H, O, R-"

'Yami!' Yugi hissed when he realised what it spelt 'That's mean!'

Yami chuckled and took them back 'Alright. A nice one then'.

They carried on playing the game until it was later on during the day and Yugi and Yami left Anzu's house.

'Yami I can't believe you acted like that!' Yugi scolded.

'What? Harmless fun' Yami defended.

'Yes, but what if Anzu took it seriously?'

'She didn't because she didn't know. Besides, you don't like her'.

'She's my friend! And you promised you wouldn't hurt her'.

'I didn't' Yami ruffled Yugi's hair 'If I had something to upset her then you could kill me'.

Yugi scowled at Yami.

'So, will I expect you tomorrow or the next day?' Yami asked.

'I don't know. Maybe tomorrow' Yugi said.

'Okay. Goodbye Yugi'.

'Bye Yami'.

Yugi carried on his own path to home and as soon as Yugi had gone Yami walked into the nearby woods to home as well.

* * *

Yami walked in.

'I know it's you Yami' The boy said 'Even from a mile you reek of the innocent Yami'.

Yami smiled at the boy 'So what?'

'So, you're hanging around with him too much. When are you going to finish this once and for all?'

Yami looked away.

'Oh Yami. Please don't tell me…'

'I…have no intention of hurting him now'.

'You fool! Do you realise how much danger you're putting yourself in?'

'Yes. It's just…'

'Don't tell me. I think I know'.

Yami smiled and flickered his eyes to the boy 'I love him'.

'You've only known him for what? A few weeks, you're loosing your mind'.

Yami chuckled 'Maybe it's love at first sight. I don't know, but I do love him'.

'You realise he would never accept you. Your love would be wasted'.

'Maybe. But I would rather be turned away and let my feelings be known, then ever not love him at all. And as for the danger. Don't worry. I can take care of myself Ryou'.

'You've got guts, I'll say that. But if you want a funeral, be my guest'.

Yami chuckled and walked off "Yugi. I love you, to all eternity".

*****************************End of chapter 5****************************

Me: 'Well, Yami has feelings. Can anyone guess why they can't be together?'

Diao: 'Oh come on! You said it in the first chapter it's a little easy to guess!'

Me: T_T 'I was trying to sound interesting'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. A midnight picnic

Me: 'I'd like to dedicate this not so interesting but important chapter to someone'.

Agil: 'This person guess correctly why Yugi and Yami can't be together'.

Diao: 'But they will, everyone so knows it'.

Me: 'That person is Ivorywinterdemon! She guessed right! And that being, Yugi and Yami can't be together because being gay wasn't accepted back then!'

Diao: 'That time sucked'.

Agil: 'Umm…Diao, we lived in that time'.

Diao: 'That's why it sucked. I couldn't kiss you as much'.

Chapter 6-A midnight picnic

Yugi sat in the chair, his mind falling to boredom as his father gave out the names of maidens they were to meet at a celebration. Yugi nodded when his father turned to him to show he was listening, but his boredom possessed him and he tried to do something Yami taught him.

Go to a better place.

He imagined himself back by the river, just laying peacefully and listening to the river, and the wind carefully dancing around his face.

'Yugi!'

'Huh? What?' Yugi asked.

'Was you listening?' His father questioned.

'Yes. Yes I was'.

'Then what did I say?'

'Err…'

He then hit Yugi in the back of his head.

'You should learn to listen Yugi' He scolded.

Yugi rubbed his head and stood up from the chair.

'Where you going?' His father questioned.

'Out to the town' Yugi replied.

'Why?'

'Because I do'.

Yugi walked out of the room and his father shook his head.

'He's been getting more defiant' He muttered 'I hope it's nothing I can't handle'.

* * *

Yugi walked around the town, he then bought a few apples and headed to the river. Where else could he feel more alive then with Yami by the river?

He knew Yami would be there, Yami had always been there by the river and nowhere else. It was like their secret spot where no one else could go, just the two of them.

'Yami!'

Yami turned around as Yugi jogged up to him on the rock. He climbed up and sat next to Yami with a smile.

'Here Yami' Yugi held out an apple 'I ate one so I know it's really good, I'd thought you'd like it'.

Yami smiled and took it out of Yugi's hand 'Thank you'.

Yugi took another apple and bit into it.

'So, I'm guessing because you took a while to get here something must've happened'.

Yugi nodded his head as he swallowed his chunk of apple.

'My dad…he's trying to get me interested in girls again. He's organising something to get me to marry or something'.

'Oh I see. Your father is quite persistent'.

'He only wants me to marry, so he knows I'll be in good hands'.

'And to get you out of his hair'.

Yugi turned to scowl at Yami 'It's not like that'.

'It's not like that' Yami mimicked 'You know it's the only reason they want to get their kids married, so they can get rid of them easier'.

'That's not true. You're mean Yami'.

Yami chuckled 'Alright. If you asked your father would he marry you to someone he loved, or would he marry you to someone of his choice?'

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but ended up glaring at Yami, he hated to admit it, but Yami could be right. Or at least half right.

'So, do you need something to distract you, or shall I leave it as it is?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled slightly.

'Yeah, That sounds good' Yugi sighed and leaned against Yami 'You're always trying to make me feel better. You're like a big brother'.

Yami chuckled and put his arm around Yugi, resting his head on Yugi's.

'I don't think I wouldn't mind being your older brother'.

Yugi smiled 'Yami…you still haven't eaten'.

Yami looked down at the apple, he smiled at Yugi 'Here'.

'But I-'

'I'm not very hungry. I'd feel better if you ate it instead'.

'Well…okay'.

Yugi took the apple and bit into it, he rested against Yami for the rest of the day and finished the apple.

* * *

Yugi sat in one of the chairs reading a book in the late evening, his grandfather and father sat at the table making plans.

It was peaceful until the butler walked in.

'There is a visitor for a Mr. Mutou' He informed.

'Which one?' Yugi's father questioned.

'The young lord'.

Yugi put the book down and walked out with him, followed closely by his father.

Yami stood in the hall, when Yugi and his father walked in he looked up and as soon as they got close enough, he bowed to them.

'Mr. Mutou' He looked at Yugi 'Yugi'.

'What're you doing here?' Yugi hissed.

'You know this boy Yugi?' His father questioned.

'Oh…y-yes. We…we're friends'.

'So. Are you ready Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi turned to him with a questionable look 'Ready?'

'Have you forgotten?' Yugi blinked a couple of times making Yami laugh 'You really are hopeless Yugi'.

'Care to explain what the meaning of this is?' Yugi's father questioned, getting slightly annoyed.

'Forgive me. I invited Yugi to a celebration I was having, I invited Yugi because some maidens I knew wanted to meet him' He turned to Yugi 'You said you wouldn't forget to tell your father Yugi'.

Yugi stared at him, trying to remember if such a conversation took place. But then he realised Yami was just acting, and he should play along.

'That's right!' Yugi hit himself in the head 'I'm such a idiot. Can I go dad?'

He looked between the two teens with a raised eyebrow. He sighed in defeat.

'Alright, alright. You can go. But next time remember to tell me'.

'I will. Bye'.

Yami and Yugi left the house and as they walked down the path, Yami bent down by some bushes.

'What are you up to Yami?' Yugi asked 'You never said anything about a party'.

'Well…I only have lied. I wanted to cheer you up'.

Yami stood up and in the dim from Yugi's house he could make out a basket.

'A picnic?' Yugi questioned.

'Yep. I thought it would take your mind off. Here, hold it'.

Yugi took the basket as Yami got out a candle and lit it. He hooked the basket on his arm and linked his other arm with Yugi's.

'So, shall we away?' Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and they walked down the path.

* * *

They went straight to the river, it was pitch dark by now and their light from the candle was the only thing lighting up the way.

'This way Yugi' Yami pulled Yugi by their arms 'The river curves over there. The rock is this way'.

'Wow Yami, can you see in the dark or something?'

Yami chuckled 'Lets say…I can remember things easily. I know which way to go'.

'Oh. I thought if you could see in the dark…that would be like superhuman or something. B-But remembering things as well as that, that's amazing too'.

Yami chuckled, he let go of Yugi's arm and turned to him.

'Here we are' Yami climbed up on the rock and held his hand out for Yugi. He pulled Yugi up and sat the candle in between them 'Lets eat then'.

Yugi opened the basket and looked at the many kinds of food Yami brought with him 'Amazing. Yami you're the best!'

Yami smiled as Yugi dug in, he took out a few things and ate them happily, he took some more but realised Yami wasn't eating.

'Yami…why aren't you eating anything? Aren't you hungry?'

Yami chuckled and placed a cherry in Yugi's mouth.

'You eating is just good enough for me' Yami smiled 'Don't worry. I'm not hungry yet. You just eat all you want'.

Yugi swallowed the cherry 'O-Okay'.

Yugi carried on eating the food, this time making sure to leave some for Yami when he did eat.

"Now that I think about it. I've never seen Yami eat before" Yugi thought back to the time they were at Anzu's house. He may have chewed a strawberry, but he spat it out, claiming it tasted foul-when they were actually perfectly fine. And there were other things Yugi noticed about Yami that were weird.

One thing was his attitude to life. Like he didn't care and gave up a long time ago. But the way he acted to things that Yugi said seemed very defiant.

And one thing noticed was when he touched Yami's skin it was very cold. Like he had fallen in some cold water and still remained that coldness.

Was it something he should be concerned about or was it his mind worrying far too much?

Yami stood up fast, breaking Yugi out of his thoughts.

'Y-Yami?'

'Yugi. Stay here' Yami picked up the candle and jumped down off the rock 'I'll be back'.

Yugi didn't say anything as he saw the light walk away. Yugi turned to the basket and groped to pick out something for his nerves, he had become so attached to Yami, he felt nervous if Yami left him.

As he swallowed a hand covered his mouth and wrapped tightly round his chest. Yugi wanted to scream out for Yami, but the hand muffled him that it was near inaudible.

He then felt a tongue slowly licking up his neck, he shivered at the touch and coldness of it.

'Looks like I found a new victim' A man whispered in Yugi's ear.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he felt the persons breath down on his neck. And all things fitted in place.

'Yugi!'

The person let go of Yugi as the light came back. Yami stood in front of Yugi, he put the candle next to Yugi and hissed-much like a cat would-at the person.

He was wiping some blood from his mouth. He was fairly muscular, with light blond hair. He wore a sleeveless shirt of black with a light coloured cargo pants. He glared up at Yami.

'How dare you intervene!' He growled.

'Yugi, stay back' Yami ordered.

But Yugi could hardly move from where he was, let alone make sure he was in protection.

The man lunged again but this time Yami intercepted him and they both fell off the rock and began fighting on the grass. Yugi moved to watch what would happen.

Yami punched the man and he rolled over only to get kicked in the side by Yami, he stood up and growled at Yami before lunging at him and pinning him down.

'Yami!'

Yugi moved and accidentally knocked the candle off the rock. It landed on the grass next to the two and it set it alight. Yugi screamed when the flames rose higher, Yami and the man still fought even with the flames gathering around them.

Finally Yami managed to get the guy off of him, they stood glaring at each other breathing heavily, blood and bruises covering their faces.

'You'll regret this Yami!' He growled 'Believe me!'

He ran off into the flames and Yami waited before climbing up to a petrified Yugi.

'Yugi, we have to go!' Yami picked Yugi up in his arms, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and hid his face in his chest.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up, the fire was far away now and they stood in the dark. He couldn't see Yami's face clearly.

'T-Tale me home' Yugi said shakily.

'Yugi-'

'Please!' Yugi put his head back on his chest 'Take me…home'.

Yami stood still for a few seconds but walked with Yugi carrying in his arms, Yugi stayed still and quiet until they got home. Yami made up a story about a mugger attacking Yugi and Yami chasing him off.

* * *

Yugi laid in bed that night, he was still shocked about what had happened. So many things ran through his head he couldn't keep track of them.

But one stuck out:

Who was Yami?

Or, as it changed during the dark night:

What was Yami?

******************************End of chapter 6***************************

Me: 'Hmm, Yugi is going to know'.

Diao: 'You know, this story will be short'.

Me: 'Heh. That's what you think. I could throw in a super special awesome plot twist!'

Diao: 'Yeah, you're an expert in that area'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Truth of you

Me: 'Well, it looks like an important point in the story'.

Diao: 'Where the Twilight books will come in'.

Me: 'No they won't! This is going to be far away from Twilight as possible!'

Diao: 'Sure. That's what they all say'.

Chapter 7-Truth of you

After the night events, Yugi didn't see Yami for three days. It was mainly because Yugi didn't want to see Yami until he was sure he could handle what he didn't want to see. But the last day, Yami wasn't even sitting on the rock like he used to.

* * *

Yugi came back on the fourth day, he walked down the path slowly as he replied the events in his head again. He hated to think about Yami like that, it scared him with how he acted.

Yugi soon came to the river and looked up to the rock. Yami sat on it looking out into the river. All the dreaded feelings came back to Yugi and he couldn't take it, so he turned and started walking away.

'Yugi'.

Yugi stopped, they remained silent between each other until Yugi brought up some courage and walked to the rock, climbing up it and sitting next to Yami.

'How're you feeling?' Yami asked.

'I'm…fine' Yugi said quietly.

And then it was back to the silence again. They just sat there and listened to the gush of the river below their feet.

'Y-Yami…' Yami turned to Yugi as he hugged his feet 'S-Should I prepare for an explanation or a lie about what happened?'

Yami looked down again 'Have you figured it out then?'

Yugi nodded his head 'You don't eat. You're cold. And with that guy…' Yugi trailed off.

'You don't have to hide it Yugi' Yami reassured.

'You…You're a…vampire' Yugi whispered.

Yami stared at Yugi 'Yes'.

Yugi hugged his legs tighter and tried to not look Yami in the eye.

'A-And you…like my blood?'

Yami moved his hand to Yugi's neck and stroked up and down with his finger, causing Yugi to shiver slightly 'Yes'.

Yugi hugged his knees tighter.

'A-Are you…going to k-kill me?' Yugi stuttered.

They stayed silent. Yugi began to shake slightly, not just from Yami's touch, but because he was becoming more and more scared of Yami's answer.

'No'.

Yugi turned to Yami confused, but he remained having a plain face.

'I wanted to. I desired to. But I couldn't, I would never hurt you Yugi'.

Yami leaned closer to Yugi, it took a short second for Yugi to realise what Yami was going to do and stood up.

'W-What're you doing?' Yugi questioned as he backed away.

'Yugi-'

'I have to go home'.

Yugi quickly jumped off the rock and began to run but Yami was more quicker then he was and grabbed his arm.

Yugi turned to Yami and they ended up just staring at each other.

'Yugi…I love you'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily as Yami put his cold hand on the side of Yugi's face and leaned closer again.

'I-I really have to go' Yugi managed to wriggle out of his grip and run back to the path and ran away, far from Yami he could possible go.

Yugi couldn't get his head round it, Yami loving Yugi? Did he not know that it was wrong in so many ways for a man to love another man? Did he not care? Of course he didn't he never cared about anything before, so why would now make a difference?

* * *

When Yugi got home, he opted to staying in his room for the rest of the day. It worried his parents, and even his grandfather tried to get him to do something. But Yugi was fixed to his room for that day, and nothing was going to move him.

He laid on his bed, his head buried in his pillow, he wasn't sure what he could do.

_Yugi…I love you…_

'Stupid!' Yugi shouted through his pillow 'Does he not know anything!'

Yugi moved from his pillow and breathed heavily, it wasn't a good idea to shout through his pillow as it would suffocate him.

'How does Yami think two men could love each other?' Yugi questioned himself 'He's so stupid!'

Yugi laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His anger slowly subsiding as he repeated Yami's voice in his head and bringing a pink colour to his face.

"Then again. Yami is different. He has helped me in so many ways, he is…nice".

Yugi sighed 'But he's a vampire and a guy. It's like putting fire out with fire'.

"But still…those are things…we could get around easily".

Yugi sighed annoyed and placed his head underneath his pillow.

"I can't even believe I'm considering it! There is no way around it, I am not allowed to love Yami! No matter what kind of stunts he'll pull I will not love him! I can't! End of story!"

And after another hour arguing with himself, Yugi fell asleep once more, where he dreamed of being in Yami's arms.

* * *

The next day, Yugi had it planned out. He knew how he was going to make Yami see sense for once.

He was going to go propose to Anzu.

It would be a great plan. He would marry the woman his father approved of, and maybe the marriage would snap Yami out of his fantasy.

He hadn't told anyone, in case he got butterflies in his stomach and didn't ask her, but he would try at least.

'Yugi?'

Yugi froze when he heard Yami's voice, he walked up behind Yugi.

'What're you doing out this early in the morning?' Yami asked.

'I…I…' Yugi took a deep breath. He was going to snap him out of this fantasy by marrying Anzu right? So why couldn't he say so now? 'I was on my way to propose to Anzu'.

Yami's face fell when those words passed his lips.

'What?'

'You heard me. I'm going to marry Anzu. Good day Yami'.

Yugi began walking again but Yami grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'Yami! Let me go!' Yugi persisted.

'Yugi, you're making a big mistake' Yami said.

'No I'm not! You're just jealous!'

They both glared at each other as Yugi continued to push on Yami's hand. Yami then pulled Yugi into the surrounding forest, deeper and deeper where he pushed Yugi up against one of the trees. He placed both his hands on either side of Yugi, making it near impossible for him to escape.

'Yes, alright, maybe I am a little jealous' Yami whispered 'But you always said you never loved her so why should you suddenly change your mind?'

'M-Maybe I did all this time and didn't realise' Yugi defended.

'Yes. That would be reasonable. For a person who has no brain!'

Yugi glared at Yami, he was being his usual self, so Yugi was expecting a lot of insults to come from him.

Yami sighed and rested his head against the tree.

'Yugi. You're basing your actions on impulse and not from your heart'.

'I don't care. It's what my father wants so I-'

'Yugi! Have I not taught you anything! You don't have to listen to him, it's your choice now'.

'No it isn't! Stop saying that, I've never had a choice so you should learn something!'

Yugi closed his eyes as Yami moved his face to in front of Yugi's. He was so scared that Yami was going to kiss him, he wanted to trick himself that Yami wasn't there.

'Yugi…do you love me?' Yami asked.

Yugi blushed heavily 'You're a guy and a vampire. It's just not possible'.

'I asked you if you loved me too'.

But Yugi stayed silent. Yami rested his forehead on Yugi's making Yugi turn his head.

'Yugi, just trust me' Yami whispered. He placed his hand on the side of Yugi's face and made him face front again and placed his lips carefully on Yugi's.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Yugi just let Yami kiss him as much as he wanted.

But soon Yugi melted into the kiss, he kissed Yami back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. They kissed for a while until they broke for air, they looked at each other, both slightly panting and blushing.

'I thought you didn't like guys' Yami whispered as he leaned closer.

'I-I don't' Yugi said as he turned to the other direction 'I was…playing you along'.

Yami didn't buy into that excuse. He forced Yugi to face him again and gave him another kiss, to which Yugi kissed back to.

They stayed deep in the woods, just being with each other, Yugi completely forgot he was going to ask Anzu to marry him. He still believed he needed to get Yami out of the fantasy.

Yet, he couldn't help but getting caught up in this fantasy. And it was a good fantasy to add to it.

* * *

Yugi laid in bed that night. He felt lonely considering he spent most of the day with Yami.

Just being held and kissed by Yami.

Yugi blushed heavily as he replayed every moment he had with Yami. Remembering his calming voice and his cool touch to his skin, and to his lips.

Though he knew he would be dishonoured by it, and people wouldn't talk to him, and given the chance his father would probably kill him for it. But those threats washed away and there was only one thing Yugi needed to know to continue living the rest of his life. And that being.

That there was no one else in the world that he loved more then that being Yami. Truly and dearly.

****************************End of chapter 7*****************************

Me: 'Well, you just know what's going to happen'.

Diao: 'His dad is gonna kill him?'

Me: 'Something like that'.

Agil: 'I hope it turns out good. Like us!'

Me: 'Yes. It seems everything is based around you two'.

Agil: 'Huh?'

Me: 'Never mind. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Out of control

Me: 'Listen closely children. This is how you piss off the public'.

Diao and Agil: 'Huh?'

Me: 'Just watch…and isn't it funny that Yugi hasn't said I love you to Yami, I wonder why…'

Chapter 8-Out of control

For more then a week Yugi had managed to keep his relationship between Yami discreet. Even when his father questioned his sudden happy mood he would pass it off.

Everyday Yugi would meet Yami on the rock by the river, like usual. They would spend most of their days there just holding each other and kissing each other, and Yugi would hear those three words from Yami everyday.

"I love you".

* * *

Yugi returned to the rock once more again, Yami was waiting for him.

'Yami'.

Yami smiled at Yugi as he climbed up the rock and sat next to him.

'Hello my Yugi'.

Yami leaned closer and gave Yugi a quick kiss on the lips, although Yugi was still nervous about being with Yami-what with the way he was brought up and Yami being a vampire-he couldn't help but love those cold kisses he was given.

'I would've thought you would've got sick seeing me all the time' Yami chuckled.

'No' Yugi held Yami's hands and they intertwined their fingers 'I could never hate to see you'.

Yami smiled and leaned closer to kiss Yugi passionately on the lips. Yugi kissed back, Yami let go of Yugi's hand and wrapped both his arms around Yugi's waist. He broke from the kiss and started kissing up and down Yugi's neck, when he touched a sensitive area Yugi gave a small moan.

'Yami' Yugi whined 'Don't be so mean'.

Yami smirked against Yugi's skin 'You know you like it'.

Yugi couldn't really argue much with that. He enjoyed wherever Yami would touch, but the neck, he worried in case Yami's vampiric nature made him bite Yugi. But so far, nothing had happened.

Yami placed his lips over Yugi's sensitive area and started to suck on it. Yugi gasped and held Yami's shoulders.

'Yami'.

Yami chuckled and nuzzled Yugi's neck.

'You're so worried about everything' Yami said 'You really need to learn to relax'.

Yami reached up and kissed Yugi again, Yugi kissed Yami back and wrapped his arms around his neck while Yami pulled Yugi closer to him. It was just like any other day.

'Yugi?'

They broke from their kiss and looked around. Joey stood there, just watching them in with shock. Yugi broke from Yami's embrace and jumped down off the rock.

'Joey-!'

'Yugi…I-I…'

'Joey, please don't tell anyone' Yugi pleaded. Joey was about to run off but Yugi grabbed his arm 'Joey! Please!'

'Yugi…I-I can't!'

'Please!'

Yami jumped down from the rock and walked up to Joey, he grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the rock.

'Yami no!' Yugi grabbed Yami's arm 'Yami, let him go!'

Yami looked at Yugi and turned to Joey, he dropped Joey as Joey caught his breath back.

'Joey, are you okay?'

Joey stood up and glared at Yami.

'What the hell!' Joey growled, he was about to lunge at Yami but Yugi managed to stop Joey from doing something stupid.

'Joey please'.

Yami and Joey glared at each other as Yugi leaned on Joey.

'Please…we've been friends for a long time…please Joey'.

Joey shrugged Yugi off and walked away, Yami turned to Yugi as he started to cry. He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Yugi?'

'I'm okay' Yugi replied weakly 'It's just that…'

Yami pulled Yugi into a hug as he cried into his chest, Yami stroked his hair and held him close.

'I can trust Joey' Yugi whimpered 'But…I don't know…'

* * *

Yugi laid in his bed that night, he was still upset that Joey was the one to find out, he just prayed that Joey would be a true friend and not tell anyone.

He then felt someone stroking his arm, he sat up and meet with Yami's crimson eyes.

'Yami?' Yugi questioned.

'I wanted to make sure you're alright' Yami said 'You were still down when you left today. I wanted to see if I can cheer you up'.

Yugi smiled and sat up a bit more 'I feel better already'.

Yami smiled back and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

'I'm glad you feel better. I was worried you would be distraught for the rest of your life'.

'I won't be. But…I may feel better if…I get another kiss'.

Yami smirked and leaned closer to touch Yugi's lips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, taking the kiss deeper. Yami pushed Yugi down in his bed and kissed him intimately, he licked the bottom lip of Yugi's and he was about to open his mouth for him.

'Yugi'.

Yugi and Yami broke from the kiss and stared up, Yugi's father stood at the door and stared at the two boys, Yami quickly got off of Yugi and he sat up.

'D-Dad-'

'Yugi!'

Yami quickly grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him over to the window, he picked Yugi up in his arms and before Yugi could do something they were outside and Yugi was in Yami's arms.

'Yugi! Come back!' Yugi's father screamed.

'He found out!' Yugi said 'What're we going to do?'

'Lets get out of here'.

Yami carried Yugi away and far from the house, they stopped someway down the road where Yami put Yugi down. Yugi breathed heavily.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked.

'Yes' Yugi answered 'But…my father…he saw us. It's all over'.

'Yugi' Yami held Yugi by the shoulders 'It's not over. It'll be fine'.

Yugi gave a nod and they both looked at each other. Could they hear…footsteps?

They looked around and they saw the townspeople. They walked towards them with torches or guns in their hands.

Leading them was Joey.

'That's it!' Joey pointed to Yami 'He's the vampire!'

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and started to run again, this time with the townspeople chasing after them. Yugi tripped over and fell to the floor.

'Yugi look out!'

Yugi got up but as soon as he did he fell back down as a loud bang echoed around them. Yami ran back to Yugi as his breathing became heavy and blood started to seep out of his left shoulder.

He had been shot.

Yami picked up Yugi and ran off again, this time heading into the woods, going deeper and deeper.

Soon he lost the townspeople in the woods. He caught his breath and kneeled down so he could check Yugi's wound.

He had lost a lot of blood, his breathing was getting laboured, and he started to shake a little. Yami brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face.

'It's going to be okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'You're going to be fine'.

Yami kissed Yugi quickly on the lips.

'Y-Yami' Yugi whispered.

'Ssshhh' Yami hushed 'You're going to be fine, I can make you better'.

Yugi shook his head weakly 'Y-Yami. C-Change m-me'.

Yami's eyes widened and he held Yugi close.

'No. I'm not going to make you a monster like me. You're going to be fine'.

'Y-Yami…I-I'll die…p-please…it's the o-only way…'

Yami watched as Yugi's eyes started to close and he started to gasp for air.

'Please…' Yugi begged 'P-Please…'

Yugi closed his eyes and Yami was faced with two decisions.

To let Yugi live and become a monster like he is.

Or to keep Yugi his human self and let him die.

But which could he choose?

**************************End of chapter 8*******************************

Me: 'So, which is Yami gonna pick?'

Diao: 'To live'.

Agil: 'Or to die. I think it's live!'

Me: 'Ah, you never know. I could be sneaky, it could be the last chapter next time. You never know, you'll just have to wait'.

Agil: 'You're a meanie!'

Me: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter?'


	9. New home

Me: 'Now. The final chapter. Or is it?'

Diao: 'I don't think the readers are fooled anymore Vann'.

Me: '…Crap'.

Chapter 9-New home

The eyes opened weakly and slowly.

There was a weird feeling of both nausea and tender feeling to Yugi's limbs, but he was determined to stay awake.

He turned his head slightly and looked around the room. He was in a small bedroom; he laid on a bed, there was a window on the other side and it let in a bright morning light. There was a bedside cabinet next to him with a jug of water and a cloth hanging over the edge. The room itself looked very old fashioned, so it certainly wasn't the higher classed bedroom he had.

Yugi managed to move his legs-with great pain-off the bed and onto the floor. He shakily stood up and staggered to the door.

When he opened it, he heard voices. He couldn't make out who they were, but they were possibly his fathers.

He staggered to the stairs and as soon as he stepped on the first step, he fell down the remaining steps and landed with a loud thud at the bottom.

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked up as Yami picked him up in his arms 'Are you alright?'

'Yami…' Yugi said weakly.

'You should've stayed in bed. I don't think anything is broken. So that's good'.

Yugi managed to sit himself up against the wall, he looked between Yami and another boy he remembered from before.

'Where…where am I?' Yugi asked.

'You're at my home' Yami replied, he brushed some of Yugi's bangs out of the way 'You had me worried'.

'Why?'

'Do you…not remember?'

Yugi shook his head.

'He was unconscious Yami' They boy said.

'Oh, yeah'.

'I want to go back home' Yugi said 'Please take me back home Yami'.

'Yugi, I don't really know how to explain this' Yami put his hand on the side of Yugi's face so he didn't look away 'You…don't really have a home to go to anymore'.

'What?'

'You really don't remember do you? Do you remember what you asked me?'

Yugi shook his head and Yami sighed.

'Yugi…you're a vampire'.

Yugi stared at Yami, as he held his chin.

'N-No'.

'Yugi-'

Yugi stood up and moved his shirt over his shoulder where he saw a bandage covering up his wound. He touched his neck where he felt the ring of a bite mark.

Yami was right, Yugi was a vampire.

'Hey, Yugi, are you okay?' Yami asked.

'He's gone a little pale' The boy added.

Yugi covered his mouth before he retched and held his stomach.

* * *

Yugi splashed his face with water and breathed heavily, he sat on the bed and tried to get rid of his nausea.

There was a knock on the door and the door opened.

'Hey. How're you doing?' The boy asked.

Yugi gave a weak nod and the boy sat next to him, he rubbed his back gently.

'I have to say, your reaction was pretty interesting. Never thought you would throw up over it' Yugi looked at him 'Well…to me it was anyway'.

'I…I remember you' Yugi said 'You was the boy who got shot'.

'Yeah. I'm Ryou' He introduced 'And I know you're Yugi. Yami talks about you all the time'.

'He does?'

'Yes. He talks and describes every single moment with you, he's truly in love with you' Ryou turned to Yugi 'You do know he's in love with you right?'

'Yes. I know'.

'Okay good, Yami would kill me if I blew it'.

'That's alright'.

Ryou looked to Yugi and realised he was crying.

'Hey, Yugi, are you okay?' Ryou asked.

Yugi laid his head on Ryou's shoulder as he cried into it. Ryou put his arms around Yugi.

'D-Does this mean…I don't have…no family?' Yugi sobbed.

'Well…I-It's not that bad Yugi'.

'I-I remember…that my dad found out…and then Joey betrayed me…I just…'

'It's alright' Ryou hugged him 'You have me and Yami now'.

'Yeah. I know'.

They stayed quiet as Yugi calmed his crying down.

'You know…I lost my family too' Ryou whispered 'I never wanted to die, so I chose to become a vampire. My family didn't like that, so they acted like I never existed. Yami was the only family I had left, he protected me so we're your family now, and we'll protect you'.

'O-Okay'.

'I know having a family of two vampires is not exactly the dream family. But we're certainly good enough'.

'Thanks Ryou'.

They stayed hugging, Yugi had completely stopped crying and just enjoyed Ryou's comfort.

'Where is Yami?' Yugi asked.

'As much as being a tough vampire, Yami can't deal with sick' Ryou explained.

'Oh. I should apologise later'.

'Don't worry. Yami doesn't mind'.

* * *

Yugi stayed in his room for most of the day, Ryou left him to rest.

Yugi laid on his bed, through the day he felt more and more better.

There was another knock on the door, Yugi looked up as Yami walked in.

'Hey, how're you feeling?' Yami asked.

'A little better'.

Yami sat on the bed as Yugi sat up.

'Sorry if…I felt like I abandoned you'.

'It's alright. Ryou explained it to me'.

Yami gave a small chuckle 'Yeah. It's…kinda a long story'.

'Don't worry. Everyone has something they don't like'.

They stayed quiet and Yami creeped his arm around Yugi's shoulders, he pulled him close and Yugi nuzzled up to him.

'I'm…sorry' Yami apologised 'It's just…you begged me and…I guess I couldn't really see you die'.

'That's okay Yami' Yugi reassured 'I should be thanking you…you made sure I wouldn't die so…thank you'.

'Anytime'.

Yugi groaned and held his stomach, Yami turned to him.

'You okay?' Yami asked.

'I…feel hungry…sort of' Yugi replied.

'That's normal. Umm…you don't mind…living off blood do you?'

Yugi pulled a face of disgust 'Yes'.

Yami sighed and held Yugi close 'Well, that's probably what you need. It's survival Yugi'.

'But…I don't want to kill people'.

'Actually…you don't have to'.

Yugi looked up at Yami as he smiled back.

'You see, me and Ryou don't actually hunt people. We take human blood from other vampires, that way, we know we haven't killed anyone'.

Yugi held Yami's shirt tightly 'Have you…ever killed…someone?'

'I did. A long time ago. And…I was going to'.

'Why didn't you?'

'Because…I fell in love with that person'.

Yugi looked up at Yami as he smiled back at him. Yami held Yugi close so he rested near his neck.

'You can take some of mine. I don't mind'.

'But…I don't know if I can do it Yami' Yugi whined.

'You have to. Otherwise, you could become something worse'.

'But…I could hurt you'.

'Yugi, I don't mind. Seriously'.

Yugi knew Yami was only helping him, and he knew there was going to be no way he would escape the need for blood. Yet, he couldn't help let the feeling of being something sick grow.

Yugi reached up but stopped when he reached Yami's skin.

'I'm scared' Yugi whispered.

'You don't need to be' Yami hugged Yugi tighter 'I'm here now. And I'll protect you, no matter what'.

And with that, Yugi bite Yami on the neck, and he was surprised the his teeth sunk in quicker then he thought. He soon felt blood trickling into his mouth, but instead of the metal taste it would've normally had, it tasted sweet and appealing. But knowing it was Yami, he pulled himself away.

Yami brushed his hand against his neck and licked the blood on it.

'Are you okay?' Yami asked.

'Y-Yeah'.

'Don't worry. I barely felt it'.

'Yami' Yami looked down at Yugi as he started to cry 'I…I…I l-l…' Yugi took a deep breath and wipe a few tears away 'I…I lo-'

Yami stroked Yugi's hair and kissed his head.

'You don't need to say anything. I know what you mean'.

'O-Okay'.

'I think it's time for you to get some rest, you've had a busy day'.

Yami held Yugi in his arms, he stroked Yugi's hair and hummed a silently. In no time Yugi fell asleep in his arms.

*****************************End of chapter 9****************************

Me: 'Well, Yugi's first experience as a vampire'.

Diao: 'We all knew you wouldn't kill him'.

Me: 'Yet'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Nothing'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. A normal day for a vampire

Me: 'Why was it so hard writing this?'

Diao: 'Because you were planning new stories already'.

Me: 'Diao!'

Chapter 10- A normal day for a vampire

Yugi opened his eyes to morning light, and to a soft body next to his.

Yami was asleep next to Yugi, is arms wrapped around Yugi's body and his head resting against Yugi's. Yugi blushed slightly and moved away but as soon as he did Yami pulled Yugi back even closer, letting his hands go lower down Yugi's body.

Yugi's face turned bright red and he grabbed Yami's clothes.

'Yami, get off me!' Yugi shouted.

Ryou looked up at the ceiling as he heard a loud thud, he smiled to himself and carried on walking.

'Yami and Yugi are awake' He muttered.

* * *

When Yami and Yugi had got dressed, they headed downstairs. Ryou handed Yami a wet cloth to put on the bruise on his cheek.

'So that was what the noise was' Ryou chuckled and turned to Yugi who blushed heavily 'You pushed Yami off the bed because he groped you'.

Ryou sniggered slightly as Yami glared at him.

'I was asleep' Yami defended 'I didn't know what I was doing'.

'Why was you sleeping with me anyway?' Yugi retorted.

'It's my bed, I should be allowed to sleep in it'.

'Well…why didn't you put me in a spare room or something?'

'We don't have a spare room'.

Yugi looked at the two of them 'I-Isn't there anywhere else I can sleep then?'

'You can always sleep with me' Ryou suggested.

'But I…I should really sleep alone…' Yugi said quietly.

'Why not?' Yami questioned 'Don't you like being with me?'

'It's not ethical for me to sleep with someone before I get married' Yugi explained.

Yami rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand so he turned to Ryou.

'Why don't we talk and argue about this later when everyone's woken up some more. For now, we should just fresh up a little'.

Ryou dragged Yugi away, leaving Yami to deal with his bruises.

* * *

Yugi opened the back door to the cottage. There was a little back garden, though there wasn't much in it. The garden was a little overgrown from not being cared for, but it fitted in with the woodland surroundings.

Yugi moved from the door and walked out a little, enjoying the scenery and looking up at the sky.

'It's so beautiful' Yugi whispered in delight.

'Isn't it just'.

Yugi turned around to see Ryou sat by the wall, sketching away. Yugi blushed slightly.

'I-I didn't see you there' Yugi stuttered.

'It's alright' Ryou reassured.

Yugi watched as Ryou continued to draw.

'Am I in the way?' Yugi asked 'I'm sorry if I ruined anything'.

'It's alright' Ryou reassured 'I've had worse things get in my way'.

Yugi walked over to Ryou and leaned so he could see his picture clearly. It was a sketch of the scenery itself, the garden and the trees that guarded the cottage.

'That's so good Ryou' Yugi admired as he sat down.

'Do you think so?' Ryou asked 'It's only a sketch, it's not completed yet'.

'Still it looks really good. I could never be as good as you'.

Ryou smiled 'What did you used to do in your spare time Yugi?'

'Oh. I would sometimes spend time with my friend Joey. I used to play the piano'.

'Any good?' Ryou asked.

'No, not really. Probably why I played it so much to get better at it'.

'Did it work?'

'No'.

Ryou chuckled slightly and returned to the drawing, Yugi looked around at the woods as a slight breeze moved the trees gently.

'I would love to see the woods in the winter' Yugi said 'I bet it looks pretty'.

'Mm, it snowed really heavy one time, it stuck to all the branches and it looked really breathtaking'.

'I wish I could see it' Yugi pouted 'Maybe it'll snow heavy this year'.

'Maybe. If so we'd better collect a lot of wood to keep us warm'.

'I'll help when you do'.

'Yami wouldn't let you'.

Yugi stared at Ryou 'Why not?'

Ryou looked up at Yugi, then turned to the woods 'The woods is a dangerous place. Not only can you get lost in there, but there are some dangerous people in there as well'.

'Who could be more dangerous then a vampire?'

'Other vampires' Ryou answered 'Rogue vampires sometimes wonder around in the woods. I'm sure Yami wouldn't want you to go out there on your own'.

'Why? I'm a vampire, I'm strong now aren't I? I can look after myself'.

'Unlikely' Yugi watched as Ryou put his drawing down 'Vampires are a lot like hounds. If they smell blood or humans near, they instantly track it down. When they find their victim, they take no time in taking pleasure from killing them'.

'What has it…got to do with me though?'

'Even though Yami may have bitten you, and you would be known as a vampire, you still aren't fully a vampire. It takes almost a year for other vampires to realise you as another vampire. In that time, they still think of you as human. And if you happen to go wondering around in the woods on your own, well…lets just say you might not be lucky'.

'Oh I see…so I'm still not safe?' Yugi questioned.

'If you stay with us, you'll be fine. Just try not to be on your own, especially outside'.

'O-Okay then'.

Ryou picked up his drawing and started sketching again 'And anyway, if Yami finds out someone has just touched you, he'll probably rip their arm off, so you don't need to worry too much'.

'I-I-I think I'm worried about Yami right now' Yugi said nervously.

'Don't worry, Yami would do anything at your command. Even to not hurt anyone'.

Yugi blushed slightly and hugged his knees. He nodded, knowing Yami would do anything for him.

'About this morning' Ryou added 'I understand about Yami touching you might be embarrassing, but is the sleeping arrangements that bad?'

'W-Well…I just…it's not really good if I sleep next to someone before I get married. So I…I just…'.

'I know all about the rules and things. But, Yugi, who is going to tell you it's the wrong thing to do. I certainly don't mind so you don't have to beat Yami up over it you know'.

Yugi turned to Ryou in his legs 'I…guess…it couldn't hurt' Ryou smiled at him 'It's just…hard to get used to these kind of things now. It's different to me'.

'You'll get used to it. I'm sure Yami would love to old you in his sleep'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'I think I might like it too as well. Just so long as he doesn't grope me again'.

Ryou chuckled 'I think Yami might've learnt his lesson as of today'.

They both giggled and so they carried on talking with each other.

* * *

When it got dark Yugi returned to his room very quickly. He couldn't believe how much he would miss the daily meals he would eat, now only to be replaced by drinking blood when he felt like it.

Yugi sat on the bed, after getting dressed in his sleepwear. He hugged his knees as he heard footsteps nearing.

The door opened and Yugi and Yami stared at each other, Yami sighed and put his hand on his head.

'That's right' He said quietly 'So, you can have the bed and I-'

'Yami' Yami looked up 'I-It's just…I'm sorry for…hurting you this morning. You just…startled me. I-I won't mind…if we sleep together but…I don't want you to think I want anything else. Just for sleep. Sleep'.

Yami walked over to Yugi, he cupped his chin before he placed his lips on Yugi's. Yugi immediately kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck so he fell on the bed as well.

When they broke the kiss Yami chuckled to himself and hugged Yugi close.

'You are a strange one Yugi' Yami chuckled 'Let me get changed first though'.

Yugi let Yami go so he could get changed, Yugi slipped under the covers as Yami exchanged his clothes for something more comfortable to sleep in. Yami climbed in next to Yugi and blew the candle out so they were in complete darkness, he wrapped one arm around Yugi and pulled him close to his chest.

'Is this okay?' Yami asked.

Yugi blushed slightly but nodded his head 'J-Just fine'.

Yugi rested is head against Yami's chest and they stayed quiet, looking around the dark room.

'Yami' Yugi whispered 'Ryou said…that there are some vampires that live in the woods'.

'Yeah' Yami replied.

'They…wouldn't bother us…would they?'

'No. At least not, without having to deal with me first'.

'Oh…right'.

'You don't have to worry. I would protect you from anything Yugi' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I would do anything for you Yugi'.

Yugi blushed heavier and put his hand on Yami's chest 'You don't act very tough half the time'.

Yami chuckled and closed his eyes 'What if…I could…'

Yami let his hands slip down and it touched Yugi's bare skin on his leg 'Touch your leg?'

'Yami. Hands off the leg'.

Yami chuckled and moved his hand back to Yugi's back to hold him close again.

'Couldn't resist' Yami muttered 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami' Yugi replied. And with that they both fell asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Out in the surroundings of the woods. A mysterious person trudged through the woods, pushing back any of the branches that poked at him.

Then he caught a smell. The smell so powerful, it made every part of him desire for hunger. The smell of that of human nearby.

'We meet again'.

And with that, he followed the smell scent.

**************************End of chapter 10******************************

Me: 'Who thinks Yugi's in trouble?'

Diao: 'Yes'.

Agil: 'Yes'.

Me: 'Who thinks Yami and Ryou will save him?'

Agil: 'Me!'

Diao: 'I'm not trusting of you just yet'.

Me: 'Ehehehe, you'll just have to find out won't you?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. The hunted

Me: 'I'm so mean. So very mean today'.

Diao: 'Why are you singing about it?'

Me: 'I dunno. Felt like it?'

Diao: 'It must be mean season'.

Chapter 11-The hunted

Yugi watched as Yami got dressed ready to go out.

Yami had explained to Yugi once before that he and Ryou took blood from other vampires instead of killing people to get blood. And now was there time to go and quench their thirst for blood.

'Why can't I come with you?' Yugi questioned.

'Because you're a newly vampire' Yami explained 'If you come you might get hurt. I don't want to lose you already'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay Yami'.

Yami walked over to Yugi and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

'Don't worry. I'll be back by tomorrow evening. It'll be like I never left'.

'Yeah, I know' Yugi reached up to kiss Yami on the lips 'Be quick'.

'I will. Now remember, don't go outside until we come back. You're much more safer inside'.

'Yes Yami' Yugi said 'I'm not stupid'.

Yami chuckled and gave Yugi another kiss again 'I'm just worried that's all'.

'I'll be fine. Now, you go and get a good drink'.

Yami chuckled again ruffled Yugi's hair 'I'll make sure to take extra for you'.

'Yami…I don't want to hurt you'.

'I know' Yami leaned closer to Yugi's ear 'But I like it when you bite me'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily and put his hands on Yami's shoulders 'Yami, you've got a dirty mind'.

'Yami' They turned to see Ryou at the door 'We have to go'.

Yami turned back to Yugi and gave him another kiss 'I'll see you tomorrow Yugi'.

'Bye'.

Yami walked over to Ryou and Yugi heard the door shut behind them. He sighed and looked around the empty house, it was going to be a long day alone.

* * *

Yugi was sat in the living room, he was reading a book. But soon he put the book down and sighed. Not only was he lonely, he found himself incredibly bored.

"It's only for a few more hours" Yugi thought to himself, it was already evening, so it was more or less a day or so until Yami came back.

It still didn't make the bored situation any better.

Yugi stood up and noticed a small pile of papers in the corner. He walked over to it, and lifted the first one up.

It was a beautiful picture of a gazebo in a beautiful garden, flowers in bloom everywhere and a pond sparkling in the light.

Yugi was amazed by the picture, he remembered Ryou drew as well, so it had to be his drawing.

Yugi picked up the others and sat down in a chair, observing each picture in detail and becoming immersed with it, until he moved to the next one.

About halfway through them, Yugi looked up. He could've thought he had heard something, was it the chance Yami came home earlier then he thought?

Yugi put the pictures down on a table and got up slowly, he walked to the front door and opened it slightly, staring into the growing darkness.

'Yami?' Yugi called out, but there was no answer.

Yugi shut the door again and was about to go back to the pictures, but there was a knock on the door causing Yugi to stop in his tracks.

Perhaps it was just paranoia. Yami had told him to be careful, and now without him there, he was fearing for the worst.

There was a knock again, a little more harder, but it was enough to scare Yugi.

Yugi hurried up the stairs and to his room, he shut the door behind himself and leaned against it as he breathed heavily. It was just a little paranoia, so why did he take it so seriously?

Then someone pushed on the door. Yugi luckily managed to push the door back so whoever it was couldn't get in.

Yugi was not paranoid for once.

They tried to force the door open again, Yugi tried to pushed the door back again, but this time they were much stronger then Yugi.

Yugi was pushed down to the floor as the door broke open. Yugi looked up as the person walked in and Yugi screamed as loud as he could.

* * *

Yami and Ryou walked back home the next day, feeling much more better after they had found some blood.

'Man I feel better' Ryou said.

'Yeah, me too' Yami said, though he sounded less enthusiastic about it.

'Eager to see Yugi eh?' Ryou asked.

Yami smiled slightly 'Yeah. I missed him a lot'.

'It was only for a few hours or so Yami'.

'I know. I still missed him'.

'I'm sure Yugi will be feeling the same way'.

They got back to the small cottage they lived in, Yami opened the door.

'Yugi I'm back!' Yami called out, he walked to the living room and looked in 'Yugi?'

But it was empty, and quiet as everything else. Yami turned to Ryou as he stood still.

'Ryou?'

'Do you smell that?' Ryou asked.

Yami stood still and smelt the air around them. There was a strange sweetness to it, one he recognised before.

Yami hurried up the stairs and Ryou followed him, but as he put his hand on the banister he took it back, small red drops ran down his skin. He caught up with Yami as he looked at where the bedroom door should've been, yet it looked like it had been torn off. Yami hurried to the door.

'YUGI!'

Yami knelt down by Yugi's side. He laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a large gash in his neck and other various cuts along his arms and chest. He was unconscious, and oblivious to Yami being by his side.

Yami picked Yugi up in his arms as tears began to form in his eyes, he moved Yugi's head a little.

'Yugi, please, don't die!' Yami cried as he cradled Yugi 'Please!'

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes weakly. There was a soft glow lighting up the dark room.

After blinking his eyes a couple of times Yugi looked around, remembering he was attacked. He was surprised to see Yami sleeping peacefully next to him, his hands holding Yugi's delicate hand. Yugi smiled slightly and closed his eyes again, at least he knew he was safe with Yami.

'You're awake' Yugi opened his eyes to see Ryou leaning over him 'How're you doing?'

Yugi nodded his head, it was too much effort for him to utter a few words to Ryou.

'He hasn't left your side' Ryou said turning to Yami 'Not one bit. He then fell asleep, so I thought it was best to leave him'.

Yugi looked back at Yami's face, smiling slightly in a way of saying thank you.

'You gave us a bit of a scare' Ryou sat down on the bed, carefully missing Yugi's legs 'We-well me-thought you was a goner. But Yami was persistent. So I assured him I would make you better'.

'Thank you Ryou' Yugi said weakly.

Ryou smiled and brushed some of Yugi's bangs out of his face.

'You should try and get some more rest' Ryou advised 'Otherwise you have to deal with Yami'.

Yugi nodded, Ryou got up and left them on their own. Yugi turned to the sleeping Yami, he curled his hand around Yami's and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Yami opened his eyes to see a sleeping Yugi next to him. Yami sighed quietly and stroked the side of Yugi's face.

There was a small twitch to his face and Yugi opened his eyes slowly. Yami smiled as he saw the amethyst eyes behind them.

'Yugi' Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi softly on the lips 'I was so worried about you'.

Yugi smiled 'Thank you Yami'.

Yami moved closer and rested his head against Yugi's.

'I'm sorry Yugi' Yami apologised in a whisper 'I should've protected you, but I didn't, and I could've lost you'.

Yugi moved Yami's hand closer and kissed the top of it 'You didn't know…I'm alright now…I don't mind'.

Yami smiled 'You never seem to do. I'm just happy that you're alive'.

'And…I'm happy you're here now'.

Yami put his arm around Yugi and pulled him close 'I'll never leave you again'.

****************************End of chapter 11****************************

Diao: 'So you killed him then?'

Me: 'Well…only a little bit'.

Agil: 'That's just shameful'.

Me: 'What? No it isn't. I kill Yugi fifty percent of the time anyway, it was obvious'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. Hehehehehehe…'


	12. A way to be safe

Me: '…Hehehehehehe, yes, much longer'.

Diao: 'You've been laughing since the previous chapter?'

Me: 'Of course. Because this is what happens, after Yugi gets attacked'.

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bold**!'

Chapter 12-A way to be safe

After a few days of rest, Yugi was feeling better. His wounds were healing up so he didn't need the bandages anymore, his walk was still a little wobbly but reassured Yami and Ryou that he was fine.

They decided to work on the door that was broken, Yugi and Yami held it steady while Ryou put the bolts into place. He did the first one, but stopped at the second one.

'Where has it gone?' Ryou muttered as he looked around 'I must've left it downstairs, hang on a minute'.

Ryou jogged downstairs and Yugi and Yami let go of the door, it stayed in it's place as they relaxed.

'Say Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami 'I've just remembered, you haven't bitten me yet'.

'Oh…no…I guess I forgot'.

'Well, I wouldn't want you to starve'.

'I just…don't like biting you' Yugi explained.

'But I do' Yami held Yugi's waist 'I don't mind Yugi, I'd much rather you bit me then going crazy'.

Yugi sighed 'Well…okay then'.

Yugi reached up and let his teeth sink into Yami's skin on his neck, he drank his blood that seeped out. When Yugi had enough he pulled away, wiping his mouth clean from the loose blood.

'Is that all?' Yami questioned.

'I…don't want to hurt you that's all' Yugi explained.

'Yugi, I can barely feel a thing' But Yugi kept his head turned, Yami sighed and pulled Yugi close 'Okay, it's going to be something you'll get used to. In the meantime, maybe I can put that smile back on you'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed up and down Yugi's neck, Yugi moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami let his hands slip down to Yugi's waist and under his shirt, slowly stroking the skin on his sides.

'Yami…what are you doing?' Yugi asked.

'Just warming you up' Yami said against his skin 'I thought you might like it'.

Yami let his hand go round to Yugi's stomach and stroked it. Yugi blushed to a red colour as Yami's hand started to travel lower.

'Yami!'

There was another loud thud and Ryou sighed and shook his head.

'What's Yami done now?' Ryou asked himself 'Ah! Here it is!'

Ryou picked up the bolt and headed upstairs to see Yugi burning a bright red colour and Yami covering his cheek, a red patch growing.

'Do I want to ask what happened?' Ryou asked.

'Yami touched me again' Yugi explained.

'I see'.

'You're so sensitive' Yami complained as he looked away 'You don't even like me even touching you'.

'It's the way you was touching me!' Yugi hissed.

'Well maybe I should just cut my hands off then'.

'You two!' They stopped arguing and looked away 'God! You two argue over the silliest things. You're like a married couple'.

'Yami shouldn't do things like that' Yugi said crossing his arms.

'Yugi should learn to relax' Yami backfired.

Ryou threw the bolt at Yami, hitting him in the side of his head.

'Okay. Yami, you keep your hands to yourself unless Yugi wants it, and Yugi' He turned to Yugi and smiled slightly 'You should relax a bit more. Agreed?'

They both sighed 'Fine'.

'But why did you throw the bolt at me?' Yami questioned.

'Well, I'm certainly not going to throw it at Yugi' Ryou picked it up 'Now, are you going to hold the door steady?'

They held the door again as Ryou placed the bolt back in.

* * *

Yugi opened the back door, and wasn't surprised to find Ryou drawing again.

'Come to find life have you?' Ryou asked as he looked up at Yugi.

'I…didn't mean to disturb you' Yugi apologised.

'It's aright. Even I crave for attention sometimes'.

Yugi sat down next to Ryou and watched him sketch out again.

'Where's Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Gone out' Ryou replied 'Said he had some things to do and will be back later'.

'Oh'.

Ryou turned to look at Yugi as he played with the dirt. Ryou sighed and set his drawing down.

'So, are you going to tell me what was about this morning?' Ryou asked.

'Just like it was. I didn't like Yami touching me'.

'Why? Was you embarrassed about me interrupting you?'

'No. I knew what Yami wanted when he…' Yugi blushed to a red colour and hugged his knees 'But even so I can't do it with him'.

'Why not? You love him right?'

'Yeah. But it's not right. I can't be…intimate with Yami unless I'm married to him. And he's a guy there's no way we can even be married'.

'So…you're just going to leave it as it is?'

'Yes. Yami should know that I can't be pushed into these things, I have rules to live by'.

'I see' Ryou picked up his drawing again and carried on, but enough to make Yugi turn and look.

'Why do you say it like that?' Yugi questioned.

'Nothing. Don't worry about it' Ryou reassured.

'Ryou. If you know something about Yami, you better tell me, I'm not going to hear it from Yami'.

Ryou sighed 'Well…I do know why Yami is acting like this. He did tell me'.

'Go on'.

'He is trying to get…intimate with you. Because you was attacked'.

'What has that got to do with it?'

'Because, for a vampire a virgin is like the best meal around, and you're a virgin. It's probably why you got attacked in the first place, Yami just thought that, if he could take that away from you, you would be safe again. Yami thought you would like it if he gave you some attention and stuff, so he didn't think twice about if you didn't want it. He just wanted you to be safe' Ryou turned to Yugi to see tears running down his face 'Yugi?'

Yugi hid his face in his knees and started to cry into them.

'Yugi? Did I make you sad?' Ryou asked 'I'm sorry'.

'That's not it' Yugi sobbed 'It's just…I've been so mean to Yami, and everything he's done for me…he was just trying to protect me. And I thought he was just doing it for fun…I'm so selfish!'

Yugi cried heavily into his knees, Ryou put his hand on Yugi's back and rubbed it.

'I don't think Yami minds' Ryou reassured 'I mean, if Yami had told you in the first place, what would you have done?'

Yugi sniffed and wiped his eyes 'I-I don't know…'

'You probably wouldn't like it Yugi, trust me. But…maybe you should talk with Yami about it'.

Yugi nodded his head 'Yeah…okay…'

* * *

Yami opened the kitchen door to see Yugi sat on one of their chairs. Yugi looked up at Yami.

'Hi' Yami said as he walked to the back door.

'Yami' Yami stopped and turned to Yugi 'R-Ryou told me…about your real reason'.

Yami sighed 'Did he?'

'D-Don't be mad. It's just…why didn't you tell me instead just trying to…to do it?'

'I don't know. I guess…I didn't want it to seem like it's something we have to do. I want to do it to protect you, but I also want it to show how much I love you'.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked down at his hands. Yami walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him, holding Yugi's hands in his.

'Yugi, you don't know how precious you are to me. And I just want to make sure you're safe. But I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do'.

Yugi looked at the hands around his, he closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

'Yami…I know you have good intentions for me. So…I will do this for you'.

'Thank you Yugi' He kissed Yugi's hands 'Thank you'.

'But…I do have one request'.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'Yes?'

'If we do this…you have to marry me afterwards'.

'Why?'

'Because…it's not right for me. I know you don't like me clinging on to the rules and stuff but…it's all I got'.

Yami reached up and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I will Yugi. But I want to make sure you're safe first. So, you wouldn't mind waiting?'

'No. Of course not'.

Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's and smiled.

'We should talk more about our problems' Yami chuckled 'We can understand each other a bit more'.

'Yeah. From now on, we'll tell each other everything'.

* * *

Yami sat on the bed as he heard a door shut.

'Ryou has gone to bed' Yami whispered.

Yugi pulled the covers around him tighter.

'You ready?' Yami asked Yugi.

'No' Yugi replied.

Yugi had already undressed himself and was in the bed, the covers tightly wrapped around him so Yami couldn't see his body. He did want to do this, yet couldn't bring the courage around to actually let himself do this.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, making him look at Yami.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Yami asked.

'I do but…I feel so nervous'.

Yami chuckled and pulled the covers away from Yugi slowly.

'You have nothing to be nervous about'.

Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as they shared a passionate kiss.

**(Start of lemon!)**

Yami broke the kiss so he could remove his shirt and slipped under the covers with Yugi. Yugi blushed to a red colour as he saw Yami's bare chest, Yami pulled Yugi closer and they shared another passionate kiss.

Yami lead his kisses down Yugi's neck, getting a soft moan from Yugi. He lead his kisses away from the neck and down to his chest, when he reached one of Yugi's nipples he started to lick it. Yugi moaned and arched his back into Yami's wet tongue.

When Yami finished with one, he turned to the other one and then carried on kissing lower and lower.

He came to Yugi's member. He grabbed it and licked the tip of it. Yugi moaned as Yami licked every inch of his member before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried, he reached down and tangled his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami sucked harder, waiting to taste Yugi.

'Yami!' Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop Yugi had to give before he let go, he looked up at Yugi. He was panting slightly and some sweat was already on his body.

Yami moved Yugi's legs apart so he could see his entrance, he traced around with his finger before slipping it in. Yugi tensed at the sudden intrusion. Yami put his other hand on Yugi's cheek.

'Just relax' Yami hushed, Yugi nodded and tried his best to relax.

Yami stretched Yugi with one finger before adding a second one-making Yugi hiss slightly-and finally a third one. He continued stretching Yugi until he thought he was ready.

He settled himself between Yugi's legs.

'Are you ready for this Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Not…really' Yugi panted 'But…I guess it's…too late to…turn back'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'It'll be fine. I'll be gentle'.

Yugi blushed to a vivid red colour, but nodded his head.

Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance and let himself slowly enter.

Yugi gasped and moaned as Yami slipped into him. He grasped at the bed sheets as he felt Yami moving inside him. When Yami reached as far as he could go, he checked on Yugi. Yugi was breathing heavily and still clung to the bed sheets, Yami put his hand on Yugi's cheek.

'Yugi?'

'I-I'm fine' Yugi reassured, he took a deep breath and faced Yami 'I-It's fine'.

Yami kissed him on the forehead and grabbed one of his hands, coaxing it away from the bed sheets and intertwining his fingers with Yugi's.

'If you say so, Yugi' Yami whispered.

He pulled out of Yugi, so only the tip was left in, and thrust back in. Yugi cried out and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami kept pumping into Yugi, each time getting faster and harder with each hit. Yugi kept crying out with each hit, by now he had also wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, bringing him closer and deeper inside him.

After a while of searching for the spot inside of Yugi, Yami finally found it.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out as Yami hit Yugi's prostate.

Yami continued hitting Yugi in that spot, making him cry out loudly each time. Yami felt himself nearing the edge, so he reached down and grabbed Yugi's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. In no time, Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore.

'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's walls clamped down around Yami's member. He gave a few more thrusts before reaching his limit.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**(End of lemon!)**

They stayed tense for a few moments. Yami pulled out of Yugi and rested his head on Yugi's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

'So…did you…like?' Yami asked breathlessly.

'It was…' Yugi laughed 'It was exhausting'.

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi's body 'I guess so'.

Yami sat up and reached up for Yugi 'I love you Yugi'.

'I love you too Yami'.

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. When they finished their passionate kiss, Yami rolled to one side and pulled Yugi close to his chest. Yugi made himself comfortable against Yami's toned chest and closed his eyes, his tiredness caught up with him and he soon fell asleep along with Yami.

***************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Me: 'Wow, it feels like forever since I've written a lemon'.

Diao: 'It probably because it is. What was the last one?'

Me: '…I don't know'.

Diao: 'I rest my case'.

Me: 'I wonder if Yami's plan has any…hmm…side affects with it'.

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. The pain

Me: 'Everything will be perfectly fine-It's dreaded chapter thirteen!'

Diao: 'You was dying to say that wasn't you?'

Me: 'Oh come on, it's like…a tradition for me now'.

Chapter 13-The pain

Yugi and Ryou sat outside in the back garden, Ryou had convinced Yugi to be his model while he drew him. Yugi was nervous at first but he agreed to it. He sat on the grass and made sure to keep still for Ryou.

'You're an artists dream come true' Ryou said as he drew 'You're so cute, you make any picture stand out'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'I don't think so'.

'I bet Yami would agree with me'.

Yugi blushed but stayed silent. It had been a few days after him and Yami had sex, and their relationship didn't change. Yugi, admittedly, enjoyed the time with Yami. It was definitely something different, and he loved Yami, so how could it possible be bad?

Ryou looked up at Yugi as he coughed and covered his mouth with his hand.

'You okay Yugi?' Ryou asked.

Ryou noticed that as Yugi coughed, blood started to run over his hand.

'Oh god' Ryou jumped up and ran back in the house 'Yami!'

Yugi held his middle as the pain split around his middle and his cough became more violent. Yami and Ryou came back out, Yami knelt down by Yugi.

'Yugi, are you okay?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, blood running over his lip and blood staining his hand, tears started to roll down his eyes as he became scared.

Yami picked him up in his arms 'Don't worry Yugi, it'll be fine'.

Yami took Yugi back inside and to their room, but in all truth, he was just as scared as Yugi was.

* * *

Soon after Yugi had finished coughing up blood, he fell asleep. Yami sat on the bed, holding Yugi's hand. He was glad that Yugi was getting some rest, but the sudden coughing fit made him worry about Yugi's health for the future.

'Yami?'

Yami looked up to see Ryou at the door, Yami gently put Yugi's hand down and followed Ryou out.

'How is he?' Ryou asked.

'He's asleep' Yami replied 'So hopefully that'll help'.

'Any idea about what happened?'

'No. I'll keep Yugi in bed tomorrow, and if it still persists, I'm going to take him to a doctor. I'm not going to let him suffer'.

'Alright. I'll leave you to it. Call me if you need anything'.

'Thanks Ryou'.

Ryou left Yami to it, Yami walked back in the room, he looked at Yugi's peacefully sleeping face. He leant closer and kissed him on the forehead.

'Please get better Yugi' Yami whispered.

* * *

The next day, Yami wouldn't leave Yugi's side.

Yugi agreed to staying in bed if it would make him better, but got rather annoyed that Yami wouldn't leave.

'Yami, you don't have to stay with me' Yugi reassured 'I'm fine on my own'.

Yami-who had been standing at the window-turned to Yugi and smiled.

'I'd rather feel better here with you' Yami explained as he sat down on the bed 'I don't want to leave you for a second'.

'Well how do you expect me to get any rest with you pacing around?'

Yami smiled and held one of Yugi's hands 'Sorry. I'm just nervous'.

Yugi intertwined his fingers with Yami's 'I'm the one ill. Not you'.

'I know' Yami kissed Yugi quickly 'But I can't help but worry over you'.

Yugi smiled, but then quickly covered his mouth as he began to cough, and it grew more violent. Yami pulled Yugi's hand away to see the blood pouring out of his mouth, Yugi began to cry again.

'It's going to be fine Yugi' Yami quickly hurried out but came back to tend to Yugi.

* * *

Yugi fell asleep again after his coughing fit, Yami didn't take long to pack a few things away with the help of Ryou.

'You get the cart ready' Yami said to Ryou, handing him a bag.

'Sure'.

Ryou jogged down the stairs, Yami returned to his and Yugi's room. Yugi was still asleep, Yami slipped his arms underneath Yugi and lifted him out of the bed.

He carried him downstairs, holding him close.

"I hope this works".

* * *

Yugi woke up as there was a sudden jog.

He looked around and saw he was leaning against Yami, and that there was a moving scenery.

'What's going on?' Yugi asked groggily.

Yami looked down at Yugi and wrapped his arm around him.

'Taking you to a doctor' Yami replied.

'Oh'.

Yugi rested his head against Yami's chest and fell asleep once more.

* * *

'Yugi. Yugi, you need to wake up'.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes, he looked around and realised they were in a town, and the cart they sat in rode through the streets. Yugi sat up and looked around.

'Where are we?' Yugi asked.

'Don't worry. We'll only be here for a day or so' Yami reassured.

Ryou stopped the cart and turned to the two 'Here's your stop. I'll try and find us somewhere to stay'.

Yami and Yugi jumped out and Ryou continued on his way, Yugi looked up at the small building. Small, yet a nice air about it.

'Yami, do you think this is good?' Yugi asked 'I mean, how are we going to explain that we're…' Yugi lowered his voice 'That we're vampires?'

'Don't worry. This guy is a friend of mine' Yami reassured 'Besides, he's a vampire as well'.

'You could've told me that first!' Yugi hissed.

Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi inside. Inside there was a desk where a woman sat behind, a few plants and a bookcase where papers were stored.

'What…kind of person is he?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

The woman looked up at them both 'Can I help you?'

'Yeah, we need to see Dr.-'

'Yami?'

They looked up as a man opened the door. He was tall and looked very formal, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

Yami turned to him and smiled 'Kaiba'.

They both hurried over to each other and hugged each other, Yugi just stood well back, knowing this was a friend reunion and he should stay out of it.

Yami and Kaiba let go of each other.

'It's been a while' Kaiba said.

'Yeah, sorry about that, busy' Yami turned to Yugi 'Kaiba this is Yugi, Yugi this is Kaiba'.

'Nice to meet you Yugi' Kaiba walked up to him and shook hands with him.

'Same here'.

'Kaiba, we need to talk to you'.

'Certainly, come through'.

Kaiba lead them back to his office, he shut the door when they walked in and returned to his desk.

'Is this personal or medical?' Kaiba asked.

'Umm…Medical' Yami said 'I think'.

'You ill Yami?'

'No. It's Yugi' Yami sat Yugi down in the only chair in the office.

'I see' Kaiba leaned on his desk 'Tell me what's wrong Yugi?'

'Umm…I-It's nothing' Yugi said.

'Yugi! You've been coughing up blood!' Yami scolded 'That's not nothing!'

'I see' Kaiba sat back in his chair 'How long has this been going on for?'

'O-Only since yesterday' Yugi replied.

'I see. Is it heavy blood or very little?'

'Umm…I-I guess…heavy'.

Kaiba stared at Yugi 'Anything else?'

'Umm…it hurts when I cough up blood'.

'Where?'

'A-Around my middle'.

'Sudden loss of appetite?'

'Umm…y-yeah'.

'Tiredness and weakness?'

'Y-Yeah…'

Kaiba smiled and stood up, he picked up a bag from under his desk and rummaged around.

'You don't need to worry Yami. Yugi isn't going to die' Kaiba reassured.

'B-But what about-?'

'Here Yugi' Kaiba handed Yugi a small bottle as liquid slowly moved around inside 'Take one spoonful a night, it'll stop you coughing up blood. When the bottle is empty you should be fine, however if it still persists you should come and see me again'.

'T-Thank you' Yugi quickly pocketed the bottle.

'But what is wrong with Yugi?' Yami questioned.

Kaiba sat back on his desk 'Yugi's pregnant'.

They both stared at Kaiba, not quite sure what to say.

'P-Pregnant?' Yami stuttered.

'Yes. I presume you have a sexual relationship'.

Yugi looked down at his lap, saying nothing at all.

'But you could be mistaken, right?' Yami asked.

'No, not at all. I'm certain Yugi is pregnant'.

'But I-'

'Did you know?'

Yami turned to Yugi as he glared up at Yami 'What?'

'Did you know this might happen?' Yugi questioned.

'No, I swear-'

'You said it was going to help!' Yugi stood up and glared at Yami 'And you've just made a bigger problem!'

'I didn't know it was going to happen!' Yami growled 'If I had known I might've told you!'

'Oh yeah. Like you tell me anything you plan on doing!'

'I was protecting you!'

'I would rather take my chances with a vampire then have this baby!'

'Well maybe I could help him then!'

Yugi started to get tears in his eyes 'I hate you Yami!'

Yugi threw the door open and ran out as fast as he could, Yami stayed where he was for a little while breathing heavily until he kicked the chair over. Kaiba looked up at Yami.

'Do you have fights often?' Kaiba asked.

'Sometimes' Yami said with a strain.

Kaiba walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder, giving a reassuring smile.

'Well, I'm not one to give advice on relationships or anything' Kaiba said 'But made you should say sorry'.

'Why? He's the one acting so…so god damn annoying!'

'Because you love him. And he's got your child'.

Yami looked at Kaiba, he sighed and took Kaiba's hand off.

'Fine. Fine. I'll try' Yami muttered before leaving.

* * *

Yami found Ryou quickly, Ryou looked up as Yami approached, he stood outside an inn.

'Ryou, have you seen Yugi?' Yami asked.

'It's why I'm waiting' Ryou replied and lead Yami inside.

They walked down the rooms until they came to a door where crying was behind it. Ryou turned to Yami.

'He forced me out and locked the door' Ryou explained 'I take it what's wrong with him isn't good'.

Yami turned to the door and knocked on it.

'Yugi, open the door' Yami ordered.

'Go away!' Yugi shouted.

Yami knocked on it again 'Please Yugi, lets talk'.

'I said GO AWAY!'

'Yugi, if you don't open the door I'll…I'll force it open!'

There was silence, then the noise of a lock. Yugi opened the door and glared at Yami.

'Much better' Yugi walked past Yami, nudging him on the way 'Where are you going?'

'Away from you!' Yugi shouted back before walking down he stairs.

Yami was about to follow him but Ryou held him back.

'Ryou!'

'Let him cool down' Ryou advised 'Then you might be able to get some sense from him'.

Yami sighed and shook Ryou off 'Fine'.

* * *

Yugi walked around the town, still angry about Yami. He kept his gaze firmly on the road so he didn't have to look at people he walked past.

"Stupid Yami. He never understands anything! I'm not supposed to have a baby! Hell I'm not even supposed to be with Yami! Why is my life so messed up? I never wanted any of this, I just wanted-"

Yugi walked into a man, he turned around to stare at Yugi, and by his appearance he wasn't someone Yugi should be with.

'S-Sorry' Yugi apologised 'I wasn't watching where I was going'.

Yugi looked around and realised the poorer state of the houses and the people, he must've wondered accidentally into the poorer side of the town.

'S-Sorry again' Yugi turned to leave only to walk into another man.

'Are you lost little boy?' One of the men asked.

'N-No, I-I'm fine' Yugi stuttered as he backed away from them both, only to hit into a wall.

'We can help if you like' The other one said.

'But you have to pay us'.

'I-It's alright. R-Really'.

They both laughed and one of them grabbed Yugi's wrist, holding it tightly.

'I love it when they're so dumb' One of them chuckled.

Then his wrist was grabbed and he let go of Yugi as it was pulled back.

'If you want to live, I suggest you leave at once' Kaiba growled.

He let him go roughly and they both quickly left in fear of Kaiba.

'T-Thanks' Yugi said.

'Here, let me escort you back'.

Yugi agreed to it and they quickly left, Yugi looked back as he noticed the change from the poor, to the richer parts. He felt incredibly foolish for not noticing, then again he was staring down at the road.

'A little tip for you' Kaiba said 'Don't go down there again'.

'I-I won't' Yugi assured 'I just…wasn't watching where I was going'.

'Figures'.

They walked back through the crowds in silence.

'How did you know where I was?' Yugi asked.

'I didn't' Kaiba replied 'I looked everywhere until I found you'.

'Did Yami send you to find me?'

'Surprisingly no. Yami doesn't know about this'.

'Then…why would you-?'

'The way you left my office and the arguing was a hunch that you might do something stupid. I thought it best to stop you before you hurt yourself'.

Yugi looked down at the road 'Am I…really pregnant?'

'Vampirism can be more bendable to being a human. So male pregnancies aren't that strange'.

'Have you…dealt with that many?'

'A few. Expecting and hoping'.

Yugi put his hands over his stomach 'But…I can't have a baby…'

Kaiba put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, making him look up.

'Whether you want it or not, you're going to have this baby'.

'But I don't want it! Can't you do something?'

'Like what?'

'I don't know. Get rid of it or something?'

'By doing that I'd have to kill you as well'.

Yugi looked away and shrugged his hand off 'Just my luck'.

Kaiba put both of his hands on Yugi's shoulders and guided him through the town.

'Kaiba-'.

'I want to show you something'.

* * *

They soon reached a church, Yugi was confused as he followed Kaiba up the path.

'K-Kaiba…what are we doing here?'

'You'll see'.

Kaiba soon lead off the path and over the grass, Yugi continued to follow him, getting a little anxious about what Kaiba was showing him.

Kaiba stopped and pointed to something for Yugi to see.

It was a gravestone made from limestone, there was some fresh flowers by it and it had eroded a little, yet Yugi could read the names.

Kanon Kaiba and Masaru Kaiba.

Yugi looked up at Kaiba, fearing what they're relations to Kaiba was.

'It was such a long time ago' Kaiba said as he knelt down 'I'm surprised I can even remember it. But then, how can you forget the time your loved ones die?'

'W-Who are they?' Yugi asked.

'Kanon was my wife. And Masaru was my son'.

Yugi looked down at his feet 'S-Sorry'.

'That's alright. It doesn't hurt as much now'.

'H-How did they…?'

'They were attacked' Kaiba brushed his hand over the gravestone 'We was attacked. It was the same time I became a vampire, and that was how they died. I should've died with them, instead I had to watch them being taken away from me, I couldn't do anything. I envy those with families, but at the same time I hate them for it. They don't realise what they have is important to them, while I had ten or more years with mine. You and Yami may have your differences but you still love each other, and isn't that what's important?'

Kaiba turned to look as Yugi wiped his eyes, tears falling freely down his face. Kaiba stood up.

'Yugi?'

'You had gone through so much!' Yugi cried 'You lost the people most important to you and yet…you still carried on. If I lost Yami…I-I couldn't survive. And I was saying such bad things about him! I'm so stupid!'

Kaiba walked up to Yugi and cupped his chin, wiping away the tears on his face.

'If you say sorry, I'm sure Yami will forgive you'.

'B-But…'

'Take my word for it, and a promise?'

'Y-Yes?'

Kaiba wiped away the remaining tears away 'Treasure what you have. Even if the world turns against you, remember what you have is precious'.

Yugi started to cry again, he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist and buried his head in his chest.

'I will! I promise!' Yugi cried.

Kaiba put his arms around Yugi and hugged him back, rubbing his back to calm him down.

'Thank you Yugi'.

* * *

Yami looked up when the door opened, Ryou stepped in with Yugi behind him.

'Yugi' Yami got up from the bed and walked up to Yugi 'Where was you? You had me worried'.

'Yami…'

Yami lifted Yugi's head up as tears ran down his face 'Yugi? What's wrong? What happened?'

Yugi threw his arms around Yami and cried into his chest, Yami put his arms around Yugi and stroked his hair.

'Yugi, why are you crying?' Yami asked.

'I'm sorry Yami!' Yugi sobbed, he looked up at Yami 'I didn't mean to get mad, I was just scared! Please don't hate me Yami!'

Yami cupped Yugi's face and placed his lips on Yugi's. Yugi kissed back and held onto Yami's shirt. When they broke away, Yami smiled.

'I could never hate you Yugi'.

Yugi put his head back against Yami's chest 'And I don't hate you'.

Yami kissed Yugi on the head and hugged him tightly 'I'm glad to hear that'.

Yugi nodded and hugged Yami tightly. There was no way he was going to let Yami go, even if he had to give up his life for it, he would do anything for Yami.

*************************End of chapter 13*******************************

Diao: 'This is slightly longer then usual'.

Me: 'Well, it has Kaiba in it, it has to be longer'.

Diao: 'Right. And how was this remotely bad for a chapter thirteen?'

Me: 'Yugi got pregnant, Kaiba's past. Etc, etc'.

Diao: 'Right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. A last visit

Me: 'Let me just say that pregnancies take forever!'

Diao: 'Nine months, Vann. Nine months'.

Me: 'So, don't be surprised if in the next couple of chapters I might jump ahead and stuff'.

Diao: 'What a surprise'.

Chapter 14- A last visit

It had been a few weeks since their visit to Kaiba. Yugi had nearly finished the bottle he was given and his coughing up blood had stopped, but he still had lost a lot of blood, so he was even more tired on top of that-sleeping through most of the days and nights.

Yugi was asleep that morning, peaceful and undisturbed by Yami. He sat on the bed and watched Yugi sleeping, he stroked the side of his face before kissing his forehead.

'Sleep well Yugi' Yami whispered.

Yugi sighed and turned over in the bed. Yami chuckled quietly and left him to sleep on his own.

Yami headed down the stairs only to run into Ryou, who had been waiting for him to come down.

'How is Yugi?' Ryou asked.

'Asleep' Yami replied 'Yet, I still worry over him'.

Ryou put his hand on Yami's shoulder so he knew he would listen.

'Yugi will be fine' Ryou reassured.

'Yeah. I know'.

* * *

When Yugi woke up it was near enough midday, as soon as he sat up the door opened and Yami walked over to him.

'You're finally awake' Yami brushed away a few of the bangs from Yugi's face 'How are you feeling?'

Yugi giggled 'Yami, I'm pregnant not ill'.

'I know' Yami kissed him on the forehead 'Can't help it though'.

Yugi blushed and put his hand on Yami's 'Umm…c-can I ask something?'

'I will always stay with you Yugi' Yami answered.

'I…wasn't going to ask you that' Yugi hung his head and stroked Yami's hand 'It's just…I-I…C-Could we…maybe get married…before the baby arrives?'

Yami stared at Yugi but gave a small smile 'Lets do things slowly, okay?'

Yugi glared at him.

'So you did only want me for your pleasures!' Yugi lifted up his fists but Yami caught them before he managed a punch 'Damn you Yami! I got pregnant because of you and now you want to throw me away!'

Yami sighed and held back Yugi as he tried to get his wrists back.

'If you're like this though the rest of the nine months, I'm not going to talk to you for a long time'.

* * *

It was only a few hours later that Yugi was fast asleep again, Ryou walked into the living room, Yami was sat in the chair with Yugi asleep in his arms, he stroked his hair and held him close.

Yami looked up and smiled at Ryou.

'He's asleep again?' Ryou asked.

'Yeah' Yami stroked his arm 'He said he was tired, but didn't want to go to bed. So I let him use me to sleep against'.

Ryou sighed and sat down in a spare chair, watching Yugi as he snuggled up to Yami.

'It's not nice to see Yugi like this' Ryou muttered 'How long do you think it'll be before Yugi gets back to his old self?'

'Kaiba said it'll only be until the pregnancy is over, but…' Yami brushed Yugi's bangs out of the way 'I don't think Yugi will ever be the same'.

'What do you mean?' Ryou asked.

'Yugi has already changed. He tried to punch me this morning because he thought that as I didn't want to marry him yet that he thought I was using him'.

'Seriously? Yugi tried to punch you?'

'Yeah. I know he doesn't mean it, but I'm sure, that Yugi will change after this, perhaps it'll be a good thing'.

'Mm, maybe. If that's what you believe Yami'.

Yugi opened his eyes slightly, he knew neither of them would be watching him, so he would be able to listen to what they said.

'Even so, Yami…do you wish it were different to how it turned out?'

Yami stopped stroking Yugi's arm and pulled him close.

'Maybe' Yami whispered 'A little differently to what has happened. But I'm glad that we can be a family. A real family'.

_A real family…_

* * *

When it was late at night, Yami was asleep in the bed with Yugi, his arms wrapped around his waist. Yugi, however, was wide awake. When he was sure Yami was fast asleep he wriggled his way out of his grip and got changed. When he reached the door, he turned back to Yami.

'I'll be back soon Yami' Yugi whispered and shut the door.

Yugi quietly walked down the stairs, trying to make sure that no one woke up and heard him.

He reached the front door without making so much as a sound.

'Spot you Yugi'.

Yugi froze at the door at hearing Ryou's voice. He took a couple of steps back so he could look in the living room. Ryou sat in one of his chairs with a painting of his on his lap. He looked up at Yugi and smirked.

'H-How did you know it was me?' Yugi asked.

'I remember seeing your eyes open earlier today' Ryou explained 'So I knew something was up with your eavesdropping' Yugi hung his head 'So where was you going so late at night?'

'I was…going to see my family'.

Ryou put down the painting and walked over to Yugi.

'Any particular reason?'

'It's just…I haven't seen them for a while, they must be worried about me and stuff. I only wanted to see them and tell them I was alright'.

Ryou put his hand on Yugi's head and ruffled it.

'That sounds reasonable enough, don't get hurt though or Yami will kill me'.

'I-I won't. But, if Yami wakes up before I come back, tell him I'll be back by morning'.

'Alright. Be careful'.

'I will'.

Yugi opened the front door and slipped out, shutting it behind him. Ryou sighed and went back to the living room.

'I hope he knows what he's doing'.

* * *

Yugi ran down the path when he left the woods, hopefully back to his old house. It wasn't long before he reached his old house.

It hadn't changed at all, it was dark inside, so Yugi knew everyone had gone to sleep.

Yugi walked through the garden and to the front door, just like always, it was left open.

"Why did grandpa always insist it to be left unlocked?" Yugi though as he shut it behind him "We never got any visitors at all".

Yugi quickly found a candleholder and lit the candle in it, it brightened the hallway slightly. Yugi looked up at the dark stairs.

"If I wake them up. Then I could be in trouble…the last time I saw dad, he wasn't really happy with me…Maybe I can leave a note or something".

Yugi walked into the drawing room and took out a piece of paper and held the pen in his hand, ink at the ready. Yet, he just stared at the paper.

"What can I say? Hi mother, father, I've just run away with a guy that's a vampire and I'm in love with him and I'm a sinner and he got me pregnant? That won't sound good. But…I can't really lie about why I won't come home".

Yugi began to write something, even if it was a line. He quickly finished it with his name.

'That'll do'.

There was extra light and he turned around to see Solomon standing behind him, a candle in his hand.

'Yugi?' He asked.

'Err…' Yugi moved the parchment more behind him 'H-Hi grandpa'.

'Yugi!'

He walked up to him, placed the candle on the table and hugged Yugi tightly.

'I thought I'd never see you again!' He cried.

Yugi stood there, but managed to hug him back 'I-I missed you too grandpa'.

'Yugi, why was you sneaking around? Why didn't you wake us up?'

'Because…' Yugi pushed him away and turned away 'I-I can't live here anymore grandpa'.

'Of course you can. I'll have words with your father and mother in the morning I'm sure-'

'No grandpa' Solomon stared at Yugi as he watched the flames on the candles 'It's not that I might not belong here anymore, I don't want to live here'.

'Yugi…why would you not?'

'Umm…if you want to know' Yugi picked up the parchment and handed it to Solomon 'You need to read this. But, read it when I'm gone. You'll hate me even more if I stand in front of you'.

Solomon looked at it then to Yugi 'Will you…not come back again?'

'I can't grandpa. After this…I'll be dealing with my own problems, and you'll be having your own. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not hurt if you were worried. And I'm happy where I am. I-I really have to go, so…bye grandpa'.

Yugi quickly gave a bow and ran out before Solomon could stop him. He ran to the door and saw Yugi running down the path.

'Yugi! Yugi!'

But Yugi was already gone. Solomon looked down at the parchment with ink on it, deciding to read it.

"Mother, father and Grandpa

Everything is fine. I'm well, or at least I can say I'm half well, and I'm happy, so you don't need to worry about me anymore. But I can't come and live with you. There are several reasons why, but I'll say it as a whole.

Even though I'll recognise you as my family, the people who raised me from young. I now have a new family, and they might be not suitable for me, I cherish them and I have to be with them. For a very long time.

I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but this is what makes me happy the most, and I don't want to give in on them for one second.

From Yugi".

Solomon re-read the letter once more before looking out into the dark night.

'Yugi…'

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Ryou opened it and wasn't surprised when he saw a puffing Yugi.

'Hi…again…Ryou' Yugi panted.

'Did you run all the way there and back?' Ryou asked as Yugi stumbled inside.

'I…didn't…want…to…linger'.

Ryou sighed 'You can be so silly. Here, let me escort you back to your room'.

Ryou bent down and picked Yugi up in his arms, climbing the stairs.

'Ryou! You don't need to carry me!' Yugi exclaimed.

'You're pregnant, I was only helping. You don't want to wake Yami up do you? He'll be bothered by it'.

Yugi blushed heavily and looked away when they reached the top 'You're so embarrassing'.

'You can complain all you want' Ryou put Yugi down 'But do it in the morning, right now I'm tired myself'.

'Okay. Night Ryou'.

'Goodnight, Yugi'.

Ryou and Yugi went into their separate rooms. Yami was still asleep so Yugi quickly slipped back into bed and put Yami's arms around him, cuddling up to him for sleep.

***************************End of chapter 14***************************

Me: 'Well, Yugi did something'.

Diao: '…Yugi did something?'

Me: 'Yep. That's all I really have to say'.

Diao: 'Weirdo'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Five months

Diao: 'I thought we was supposed to do Moonlight'.

Me: 'Yeah. I was…'

Diao: 'You have no idea what to write do you?'

Me: 'It's not that. I'm just having difficulty of how many more chapters left I should write'.

Diao: '…So you're having trouble then'.

Me: -_-

Chapter 15-Five months

Yami got up and got dressed in the morning, he turned to Yugi. He was still peacefully asleep, dispute Yami having to climb over him.

It was five months since Yugi was pregnant, and he still had four more to go. Yugi was still very tired most of the time, but his coughing up blood had stopped after he finished the medicine, unfortunately he needed even more blood as he was always getting hungry. But other then that, he was normal.

Yami walked over to the sleeping Yugi and gave him a kiss on the forehead, he pulled back the covers and lifted Yugi's shirt up slightly so he could see his enlarged stomach. This was his child.

He gave the stomach a small kiss and put the covers back over him, he headed to the door and shut it behind him, he gave a small yelp when he saw Ryou standing behind him.

'Did I scare you?' Ryou asked amused.

'Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' Yami asked.

'Well that would be impossible Yami'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'You know what I mean'.

'How is Yugi?' Ryou asked as they both walked down the stairs.

'He's still asleep' Yami replied.

Ryou put his hand on Yami's shoulder 'It's only for a few more months'.

Yami sighed 'Yeah. I know. I just can't help but worry about him'.

'I'm sure Yugi will survive Yami'.

* * *

Yugi woke up some hours later, at first he just laid in the bed and groaned. He didn't really want to get up, he was too comfortable where he was, and he knew that when he would get up he would never feel it again.

Yugi reached down and stroked his stomach, it curved up into his hand. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"How depressing".

Yugi managed to pull himself out of his bed and get dressed in some loose clothes. It wasn't surprising Yami opened the door after he put on his top.

'You're finally up' Yami said as he gave Yugi a small kiss.

'Sadly' Yugi added.

'Come on, it isn't so bad'.

Yugi looked up at him and gave him a glare 'You're not pregnant'.

'Alright, alright. You can rest for most of the day, okay?'

Yugi nodded to that and held out his arms 'Can you carry me downstairs?'

'Why do you suddenly like being carried to places?' Yami asked as he picked Yugi up in his arms.

'Because I'm too fat to go anywhere by myself' Yugi replied.

'If I were to say you wasn't fat, would that convince you?' Yugi shook his head 'Well then, I'm not sure what to do to convince you'.

Yami carried Yugi downstairs and sat him in a chair, Yami found a shawl for Yugi to keep him warm. Seeing as it was Autumn, the air was getting cold, and Yami didn't take any risks with Yugi.

Yugi sat on his own, he knew Yami and Ryou was out of the house so he was alone for the time being.

There was a knock on the door. Yugi sat up and wondered if he should answer it. He remembered the last time what happened when he did that, and hardly anyone came to their home.

Yugi decided to be brave and got up to open the door, he peeked his head round and gasped at the person.

'It's good to see you again Yugi' Kaiba said.

'Kaiba!'

Yugi threw his arms around Kaiba and hugged him tightly, Kaiba hugged back.

'Nice to see you happy for once' Kaiba said.

Yugi giggled and let go of him.

'What are you doing here?' Yugi asked.

'I came to check on you' Kaiba explained 'You will be giving birth very soon'.

'Four months' Yugi held Kaiba's hand 'But come in anyway'.

Yugi pulled Kaiba in and shut the door behind them, Yugi lead Kaiba to the living room and sat down.

'Where's Yami?' Kaiba asked 'I would've thought he would be here with you'.

'Yami and Ryou are making sure we have enough wood for the winter' Yugi said indicating to the fire 'I'm sure they won't be long'.

'Well, how about we start and I can get out of your way quicker'.

'Okay then. What do I have to do?'

Kaiba opened his bag and kneeled down by Yugi.

'Lift up your shirt' Kaiba ordered.

Yugi blushed and looked away 'C-Can't you…do it without looking at my stomach?'

'It rather defeats the purpose of my visit. But I'll leave it to the end. Alright?'

Yugi nodded his head. At least he could delay Kaiba looking at his stomach for a while.

'Well how have you been feeling?' Kaiba asked 'Anything unusual or worrying?'

'Umm…no. Not that I think of. Just tired'.

'That's normal' Kaiba held Yugi's face and looked at his eyes 'Not bothering you is it?'

'Err…no. I mean, I like staying in bed for long hours'.

Kaiba smiled 'I bet Yami tends to your needs everyday'.

'Yeah. He's really taking care of me'.

'That's good' Kaiba moved his hand down to Yugi's neck and waited in patience for a few moments 'And you feeding?'

'Umm…I take it from Yami. Is that alright?'

Kaiba smiled 'It's perfectly normal'.

Kaiba took back his hand 'I really do need to see your stomach'.

Yugi hugged his middle 'Do I really have to?'

'Yes'.

There was a door shut, and both Yugi and Kaiba looked up.

'We're back Yugi' Yami called out.

'I'm in here Yami' Yugi called back.

Ryou and Yami walked in with bundles of wood under their arms, they immediately set on Kaiba by Yugi.

'Oh. Kaiba what are you doing here?' Yami asked as he set the wood bundles by the fireplace.

'Just came to check on Yugi' Kaiba explained 'And I would be getting on if Yugi would lift up his shirt'.

'If that's the problem' Yami walked behind Yugi and pulled up his shirt up, making Yugi blush.

'Y-Yami!'

'Thank you Yami' Kaiba put his hands on Yugi's stomach 'Tell me if I hurt you, okay?'

Yugi nodded and held his shirt in place, Kaiba pressed slightly on Yugi's stomach, Yugi just watched.

'Not hurting?' Kaiba asked. Yugi shook his head 'Well that's good'.

'What was supposed to happen?' Yugi asked.

'Nothing. If I had hurt you then that meant something was wrong with the child' Kaiba explained 'But it seems like you're both in good health'.

Yami sighed 'Well that's good'.

Yugi giggled but turned to Kaiba, he gestured him to move closer, so he leaned closer.

'Be honest with me' Yugi whispered 'Do I look fat?'

Kaiba smiled 'For someone like you Yugi' Kaiba whispered 'You look fine to me'.

Yugi sighed 'Good'.

Kaiba chuckled and turned to his bag.

'I have a gift for you Yugi' Kaiba said as he pulled out a brown package and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi took it off him and unwrapped it, inside was clothes. He took it out fully and let itself unfold. It was a long dress, with a flowery pattern of blue and a white background. Yugi stared at it then to Kaiba.

'It's a dress' Yugi said.

'I know that' Kaiba assured.

'Then…why did you give it to me?'

'It's for maternity. I thought it might come in use when you do get bigger'.

'But it's a dress!'

'Well they don't exactly do clothes for men. It's the closest I could find'.

'Don't worry Yugi' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck and kissed him on the head 'I think you'll look cute in it'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay. I guess I don't have much of a choice anyway'.

'Will you be staying close by Kaiba?' Ryou asked.

'No unfortunately' Kaiba stood up and picked his bag up 'I only came to check up on Yugi since it's near the moment of birth I want to make sure everything is alright with Yugi. So I'll be back next week just to make sure'.

'Don't you have anything better to do?' Yami asked.

'Apparently no. I should be going, I have taken too much of your time'.

'I'll let you out Kaiba'.

Yugi got up and followed Kaiba to the door.

'You'll come back after next week right?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. More near the time of birth' Kaiba explained 'A few months or so'.

'Okay then'.

'Stay healthy Yugi'.

'I will' Yugi opened the door for Kaiba 'Thanks for everything Kaiba'.

Kaiba smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'And make sure Yami doesn't cuddly you too much'.

'I won't'.

Kaiba walked out and down the path. Yugi shut the door and quickly sorted his hair out, he liked seeing Kaiba again and couldn't wait to see him again.

~One week~

Yugi opened his eyes but immediately closed them. He didn't want to wake, or get up at all. He wondered if he could lie to Yami and say that he needed to stay in bed until he needed to give birth, but somehow, he knew Yami wouldn't believe him.

With a large sigh, Yugi pushed himself out of bed and got changed, he still had the dress Kaiba gave him for when he got much bigger in his pregnancy. He smiled slightly and stroked over it, he knew the real reason Kaiba was checking up on him so much, he wanted to make sure Yugi was truly safe and healthy. And that made Yugi happy knowing he had so many people protecting him.

Yugi walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen hoping to find Yami.

'Yami I'm-' Yugi stopped when there was a person talking to Ryou.

They turned and both smiled at Yugi.

'Morning Yugi' Ryou said.

Yugi looked at the other man who smiled at him.

'Oh, this is Marik' Ryou introduced 'A friend of ours. Marik, this is Yugi, Yami's lover'.

'Nice to meet you Yugi' Marik said.

Yugi nodded his head shakily. Ryou and Yami might have known Marik as their friend but to Yugi, there was only one person he was to him.

The man who attacked and nearly killed Yugi. Marik was that vampire.

*****************************End of chapter 15*************************

Me: 'Dun, dun, dun!'

Diao: 'Yeah'.

Me: 'So, Marik is the one who attacked Yugi before, and now he has turned up. I wonder why? Is he possibly back to finish Yugi off?'

Agil: 'Stop it Vann, you're scaring me'.

Me: 'Ah sorry. Just trying to make it interesting until the next chapter'.

Agil: Sigh 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. The hunter

Me: 'Now what will happen to poor little Yugi?'

Diao: 'Knowing you, more pain'.

Me: 'I might surprise you, you never know'.

Chapter 16-The hunter

Yugi stared in fear-even shaking slightly-as Marik walked up to him.

'Ryou has said a lot about you' Marik said, holding out his hand to Yugi.

Yugi looked down at it and backed away, only to walk into Yami who held him by his shoulders.

'Watch where you're going Yugi' Yami said.

'Y-Yeah. S-Sorry. I-I have something to do'.

Yugi took Yami's hands off of him and hurried off, leaving the three standing confused.

'What's up with Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Perhaps he's shy?' Ryou suggested.

But Yami didn't believe that somehow. There was something wrong and he was going to find out what, no matter how hard Yugi tried to hide it from him.

* * *

Yami opened the door to his room, Yugi sat on the bed, taking a few deep breaths and holding his stomach.

'Yugi!' Yami hurried over to him 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah' Yugi gave a small smile 'The baby just kicked…that's all'.

'Are you sure?'

'Y-Yeah. I'm fine'.

'Well…okay. Don't worry me again'.

'Sorry'.

Yami put his arm around Yugi and pulled him close. Yugi looked up at Yami.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Yami asked.

'I am. What makes you think otherwise?'

'You just seem jumpy. Is it Marik?'

Yugi looked away when he mentioned his name, he didn't want to tell Yami what had happened, he was worried in case Yami would get angry very quickly and fight Marik.

'I-I just…I'm not good meeting new people' Yugi lied.

'Well Marik is a friend of ours, you have nothing to worry about. Marik might look rough, but he's a good guy'.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

'Yeah. Okay then. I'll trust you'.

'Okay. I don't want you hiding all day'.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and cuddled up against him, pretending would be hard, but he didn't want Yami to know about the truth. Perhaps this would be over before Yugi knew about it.

* * *

Yugi finally built up the courage some hours later and left the comfort of his room, he went in search for Yami, as long as he was with Yami, Marik couldn't touch him.

Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around for Yami, only to walk into someone.

'Watch where you're going Yugi' Marik chuckled.

Yugi stepped back and looked away, the last person he wanted to see.

'Sorry, I was looking for Yami' Yugi tried to walk away, but Marik grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'Don't go yet Yugi' Marik said 'I want to talk with you'.

'I have nothing to say to you' Yugi said and pushed on his hand.

Marik stared at him a little confused, but then sighed.

'I thought you might've forgotten about that' Marik whispered.

'Yeah, I can quite easily forget about the person that almost killed me' Yugi retorted.

'Yugi, please understand, I won't hurt you'.

'Yeah right'.

'Before, I was starving, and I didn't know you were Yami's lover. I would've stopped myself, but I'm a vampire, I can't control myself all the time'.

'And that makes it all better?'

'I know I can't change the past, I'm so glad that you're alive. But, please forgive me Yugi, I promise I won't hurt you ever again'.

Yugi stared down at the ground as Marik slipped his hand down to Yugi's hand, he held it delicately within his grip.

'Please Yugi. Forgive me'.

Yugi kept his gaze down to his feet, as he thought about it. This man had attacked Yugi and left him to bleed to death, and he was begging Yugi for forgiveness. But could Yugi really trust him? Despite what had happened.

'I…I'll forgive you now' Yugi said quietly.

'Thank you Yugi' Marik lifted Yugi's hand and placed his cold lips on top of it 'Thank you so much'.

'But' Yugi quickly took his hand away 'It doesn't mean I'll like you, or trust you on my own or anything like that. I just said I accept your apology'.

'Of course Yugi' Marik gave a small bow 'Thank you anyway'.

Yugi quickly shot a gaze at Marik and walked past him. It hurt him to think that he could forgive Marik, but it was something he had to do.

* * *

When it started to turn to evening, Yugi sat outside in the back garden. He sat on the grass and watched as the evening light trickled into the woods, Yugi winced slightly and stroked his stomach.

'Why can't you be a nice baby?' Yugi asked, looking down at his stomach. He sighed and sat back 'Always kicking and stuff. What are you going to be like when you arrive?'

'Do you always talk to yourself?'

Yugi sat up and turned around, Marik stood behind him. Yugi quickly stood up.

'Don't get up for me' Marik put his hands on Yugi's shoulders and pushed him down. When Yugi remained sat Marik let go and sat by him.

'Who was you talking to?' Marik asked.

'N-No one' Yugi lied. He wasn't sure how Marik would react if he told Marik he was pregnant.

'So you was talking to yourself' Marik chuckled 'Yami must have a thing for weird boys'.

Yugi looked down at the grass, he wished that Yami or Ryou would come out of the house to find them both, then he wouldn't feel so comfortable.

'Yugi, may I ask you something?' Marik asked.

Yugi looked up at Marik, a little curious about what his question is.

* * *

Yami peeked his head into the living room, Ryou was sat in one of the chairs reading a book. Yami was about to leave.

'Yami'.

Yami stepped back 'Yes Ryou?'

Ryou looked up at him 'Do you know when Kaiba is supposed to be arriving? It's nearly the end of the week, he said he'd come back'.

'Hmm, I don't know. Perhaps he's busy'.

'Yeah. Maybe'.

Yami smirked 'You suddenly taken an interest when Kaiba makes his visits'.

'I just want to know. Nothing wrong with that'.

'I guess. Or maybe you enjoy his presence a lot'.

Ryou blushed heavily and glared at Yami.

'That is not how it is!' Ryou hissed as Yami chuckled.

'Sure Ryou'.

There was a knock on the door and Yami stepped back as Ryou stood up. He walked to the door and opened, Kaiba smiled at both Ryou and Yami.

'You finally came then' Yami joked.

'I had other things to do' Kaiba explained as he walked in 'Where is Yugi?'

'Err…good question' Yami looked around 'Ryou, have you seen Yugi?'

'Umm…I think he went outside' Ryou said.

Yami hurried to the kitchen, to the back door and opened the door, but only to add to the confusion. Yugi wasn't anywhere in sight.

Ryou and Kaiba walked by his side and looked around as well.

'Where has he gone?' Yami asked.

* * *

'My health?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes. You know, have you been ill before and such' Marik explained.

Yugi looked down at the ground in thought 'Well…I did get a cold once. But that was over in a couple of days'.

'And nothing else after?'

'No. Surprisingly'.

Marik smiled 'That's good. You don't find too many healthy people these days'.

Yugi tried to smile back but he ended looking back at the path they had just taken through the woods, he stopped making Marik stop.

'M-Maybe we should go back' Yugi said 'I don't want us to get lost'.

'Don't worry Yugi' Marik took Yugi's hand 'I know this place very well, we won't get lost'.

'O-Okay' Yugi then went back to walking with Marik 'W-Where are we going?'

'I want to show you something special. I know you can keep it a secret between us'.

'O-Okay'.

Marik looked down at Yugi 'I bet you're wondering why I asked you about your health'.

'K-Kinda'.

'Well, do you know about the immune system?'

'Yeah. It's something inside of us that kills diseases'.

Marik chuckled 'At least you have some idea of what it is. Did you know Yugi that there are some people who have a very strong immune system that they hardly get ill at all'.

'Really?'

'Yes. And there are others who have a weak immune system and are ill nearly all the time'.

'Wow. I never knew that. Wait so…do I have a strong immune system?'

'By the sounds of it you do'.

'But, I'm still clueless as to why it's important'.

Marik smiled again 'You'll know soon'.

Marik lead Yugi through the forest, Yugi looked back once more, he wanted to persuade Marik to go back to the house, but something told him that he had to follow Marik to understand something. And so he did.

* * *

Yami was pacing backwards and forwards, Ryou and Kaiba sat in chairs watching him.

'Yami, I'm sure he hasn't run away' Ryou reassured.

'Then where is he?' Yami questioned.

'Perhaps he's in the woods'.

'He wouldn't go in there alone. What if someone took him? Or he's hurt? Or-'

'Yami' Ryou stood up and held Yami by the arms, stopping him pacing 'Yugi will be fine. I'm sure of it'.

Yami sighed 'Yeah. Maybe'.

'Besides, I'm sure he has Marik with him. I can't find him as well'.

Yami gave a small nod.

'Marik?' Kaiba questioned.

Ryou and Yami looked to Kaiba 'You know Marik, Kaiba?' Ryou asked.

'Yes. He's a patient of mine. How do you know him?'

'He's our friend'.

Yami turned to Kaiba 'Marik never mentioned needing a doctor'.

'No. He wouldn't'.

'Why does he need to see you then?'

Kaiba crossed his legs and looked away 'I can't say, patient confidentiality'.

'Kaiba, if it's important for us to know. Then you have to tell us'.

Kaiba gave them a glance and sighed.

'Marik has a tendency to wonder for great distances without contact to people' Kaiba explained 'He literally starves himself to death'.

'Is that concerning?' Yami questioned.

'No. But it's the reasons why he travels so far'.

Yami and Ryou stood listening carefully.

* * *

Marik lead Yugi through the forest until they came to a small clearing. There was some small ruins that resembled a small cottage in the clearing, just standing there without no glint of life in it.

'I didn't know this was here' Yugi said.

'Yami must've forgotten to mention it to you' Marik smiled and pulled Yugi closer 'Don't worry. There's nothing scary here'.

Yugi smiled slightly back and followed Marik in, they came to what would've been the door and stepped in. Yugi looked around and set his eyes on something in the middle.

There was a old table covered with a white cloth, on top of it, was a person. And at first they seemed to be dead. Yugi let go of Marik's hand and rushed over to him, he looked like Marik himself, though a lot younger and a lot more innocent looking. Yet he remained unconscious and pale.

Marik joined Yugi by his side.

'What's wrong with him?' Yugi asked 'Is he…dead?'

'No' Marik answered 'He's asleep'.

'Oh' Yugi stared down at his sleeping face 'What's his name?'

Marik brushed his hand over his face and brushed his fringe out of his face 'Malik'.

'What's wrong with Malik?' Yugi asked.

'Nobody knows' Marik traced his finger across Malik's lips 'Malik was one who got ill all the time, I hardly remember a moment when he was truly healthy. And one day, he just wouldn't wake up. Everyone kept telling me he had died, that I should've just let go of him, but I knew Malik couldn't die, he might've been weak but he wouldn't give up'.

Marik took his hand away and walked around Malik, Yugi just stayed where he was, staring down at the perfect still face.

'No one would help you?' Yugi questioned.

'No. Not one. But I know what to do now' Marik said as he bent down to pick something up.

'What is it?'

Marik stood back up and joined Yugi by his side.

'Malik needs blood' Marik explained 'Not just any blood though. It has to be from someone with a strong immune system, that way, he might have a chance to wake up'.

'Where can you find blood like that?'

'I already have a volunteer'.

Yugi stared in thought at Malik's face and turned slowly to Marik, knowing what he had meant.

'Y-You mean me?' Yugi stuttered as he began to back away.

'There's no one else around' Marik said, he took out a knife from his pocket 'And I want Malik back'.

Yugi tried to make a run for it, but Marik quickly caught him in his arms and pulled him back, he put his hand over Yugi's mouth so he wouldn't scream and placed the knife close to his neck. Yugi managed to bite Marik's hand and blood started to seep through his fingers.

'You can bite me all you like Yugi' Marik whispered 'I bite myself sometimes. Stops me from going crazy, so I don't mind'.

Tears began to run down Yugi's face as he tried to desperately get Marik off him. He then kicked Marik in the stomach, and he dropped Yugi, but almost as soon as he did Marik stood up and punched Yugi in the face, making him fall over and rub his cheek.

Marik kneeled down and grabbed Yugi's chin, making Yugi look at him.

'I just want Malik back' Marik said as he placed the knife against Yugi's neck again.

Yugi began to panic again that tears started to roll down his face again, he had to think of something, or otherwise he would die.

'Marik, you can't kill me' Yugi started.

'Oh? And why not?'

'Because…Because…Because I'm pregnant'.

Marik stared at him and moved the knife away 'Really?'

'Yes. A-And if you kill me, you're going to kill my baby too'.

Marik stared at Yugi's scared face and let it travel down to his stomach.

'Pregnant' Then Marik grabbed Yugi's wrists and pinned them above him as he placed the knife against his stomach 'Then that's where all the blood is. It's better then having it pour out of your neck'.

'No! Marik stop!' Yugi pleaded as he tried to wriggle out of Marik's grip.

Marik stood up and picked Yugi up so he was mere inches off the ground.

'But I want Malik back'.

Then Yami lunged at Marik, forcing him to the ground and to drop Yugi. Yugi sat up as they both struggled with each other.

'Yugi!' Ryou ran over to Yugi and helped him up 'Are you okay?'

'I-I think so' Yugi said quietly.

Marik kicked Yami in the stomach hard enough for Yami to let go, but as soon as they stood up Yami lunged at him again, grabbing both his wrists and forcing the knife out of his hand. Yami then bit Marik hard in the shoulder, making him scream out in pain and letting blood run down his arm.

Marik finally swung around to get Yami off him, it worked and he hit his head hard that he was knocked unconscious. Marik turned to Yugi and Ryou, Ryou stood in front of Yugi.

'Stay behind me Yugi' Ryou ordered.

Yugi clung to the back of Ryou's shirt as Marik walked closer towards them.

'Marik' Marik stopped in his tracks and turned as Kaiba walked forwards 'You need to stop now'.

'No. He has what I'm looking for' Marik said, pointing to Yugi.

Kaiba sighed and shook his head 'No he doesn't Marik. You have to face the truth, Malik is no longer with us'.

'Shut up!' Marik glared at Kaiba 'He's not dead! He's alive, I know he is!'

'Marik. This denial has gone on long enough. You must face the truth'.

'No…'

There was a small groan from Yami as he tried to sit up.

'Yami!' Yugi rushed over to him and kneeled by him 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah' Yami replied weakly as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Marik. I know it's hard for you to accept it, but you can hurt a lot of people over nothing. You have to bear with it'.

Marik looked towards Malik, he walked over to him and hid his face in Malik's chest, sobbing quietly to himself.

Yami stood up, he took Yugi's hand and gestured to Kaiba and Ryou that they should leave. Ryou and Kaiba walked out, and when Yugi and Yami was about to leave, Yugi turned back to the crying Marik.

'Marik…I'm sorry' Yugi apologised quietly, then followed Yami out. Leaving Marik to be on his own.

* * *

As they walked away, Yami bent down and picked Yugi up in his arms, he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised.

'For what?' Yami asked.

'I should've told you…Marik was the one who attacked me before' Yugi explained 'But he apologised and everything. I thought he could actually be nice…but I guess I was wrong again'.

'Don't worry' Yami reassured 'You only did what you thought best. You had no idea'.

'Okay'.

Ryou walked ahead of them with Kaiba by his side, he looked up at Kaiba.

'Was he really…dead?' Ryou asked.

'It seems so' Kaiba answered 'He hadn't woken up in years, anyone would've thought that Malik was dead, but Marik persisted on. I always presumed that it was his way of dealing with the grief'.

Ryou sighed 'I feel terrible for Marik'.

'It's a sad thing, but it's life. Even we don't like it, it happens, and there's nothing we can do about it'.

'Yeah. But…I still can't get rid of it'.

Kaiba smiled slightly 'Maybe, if it'll help, you can believe a miracle will happen'.

'A miracle?'

'Yes. Maybe Malik might wake up after all. I'm sure that's what Marik needs right now'.

Ryou smiled back 'I think we all need a miracle after all that's happened'.

Kaiba chuckled 'I couldn't agree more'.

****************************End of chapter 16**************************

Diao: 'So there was pain'.

Me: 'Well…only a little bit'.

Agil: 'You won't leave it like that for Marik will you?'

Me: '…Maybe'.

Diao: 'She has something planned. You can tell'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. My promise to you

Me: 'Okay. This will be the last chapter'.

Agil: Gasp.

Me: 'Of Yugi's pregnancy!'

Agil: 'Oh…'

Chapter 17-My promise to you

Yugi's nine months were nearly over, and Yugi couldn't wait to not be pregnant anymore. Everyone was both excited and nervous as they knew it was going to be any day when Yugi would go into labour.

Yami got up and opened the door when there was a knock on the door. Kaiba looked up and smiled.

'Don't you have anywhere else to go?' Yami asked as he stepped aside.

'Do you want me at the birth or not?' Kaiba asked as he walked in.

'He's in here' Yami lead Kaiba to the living room. When he got to the door he stood and stared at Yugi.

'Hello Kaiba' Yugi said happily.

He sat in one of the chairs, but instead of the clothes Kaiba had seen him in previously, he wore the white dress with the blue flowery pattern on it, his stomach more enlarged then before.

'I wouldn't have thought that dress would look quite so well on you' Kaiba commented as he walked in.

'That's what they both say' Yugi said.

'And it does' Yami added, wrapped his arms around Yugi's necks 'You look cute'.

'Yami…'

'Anyway, I didn't come here for dressing sense. I came to check on Yugi' Kaiba set his bag down 'But I don't think I need to do anything serious to know that you're fine'.

'I feel fine' Yugi replied 'Well…he has been kicking harder then normal…'

'That's perfectly normal. It means he's on his way very soon'.

'Great. Can't wait'.

Kaiba chuckled 'Don't worry Yugi. After a while you won't remember anything of it'.

'I hope'.

Kaiba chuckled and sat in the other chair.

'Besides from the kicks, anything else you think is concerning?'

'Uhh…I don't think so'.

'Well that's good'.

'Will you be visiting more regularly?' Yami asked as he removed himself from Yugi.

'Yes. I hope you don't mind, but I plan on spending most of the day here, just to be on the safe side'.

'I don't mind. I'm sure we'll be glad to have you here, right Yugi?'

'Yeah. It'll be nice to have someone here'.

'Well I'm glad I'm so welcomed here' Kaiba said.

'Umm…Kaiba' Kaiba turned to Yugi 'I-I'm not sure if I want to know but…how will the baby arrive? I don't think my body has changed much…'

'As gruesome as it sounds Yugi, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you open and take the baby out that way'.

Yugi just sat there, not quite sure what to say. Yami spotted this and hugged Yugi and rested his head on his.

'I'm sure you won't feel a thing' Yami reassured 'Right Kaiba?'

'Hmm?' Kaiba looked to Yugi and Yami 'Oh, yes. You won't'.

'S-Still…'

'It'll be fine Yugi. I'm sure Kaiba knows what he's doing, and I'm sure he won't let anything bad happen to you'.

'You have my word Yugi'.

Yugi gave a weak nod, but Yami was still unsure about him so let go of him.

'How about I make us something to drink' Yami said 'I'll be back in a minute'.

Yami walked out, leaving them on their own. Kaiba turned to Yugi, he was still fretting over what he had been told.

'Don't worry Yugi' Kaiba reassured 'I know what I'm doing. No one has ever died before'.

'N-No one was me, was they?' Yugi stuttered.

'Yugi, I will not let you die. No matter what, okay?'

Yugi nodded his head and took a few breath to calm himself down.

'S-So what about the baby?' Yugi asked.

'What about it?'

'W-Well…I'm not sure. Since it'll be a vampire…will it grow or stay the same like me and Yami?'

'Well, a vampire baby is different. It still has to feed off blood and all the same, yet they have the ability to age like normal people. I'm sure you and Yami have discussed if you want to stop the child aging or not'.

Yugi shook his head 'No, nothing like that'.

'Well, you'll still have time anyway'.

'Yeah…we do'.

'Any names?'

'Huh?'

Kaiba chuckled 'Have you thought of any names?'

'Uhh…n-no. Not really'.

'Well, I suggest that that should be the first thing you should consider'.

'Yeah, we will'.

Yami came back with two cups, he handed one to Yugi and the other one to Kaiba.

'Feel better?' Yami asked.

'Yeah. I do, thank you Yami'.

Yami gave a small smile and sat on the arm of the chair.

'What was you two talking about?' Yami asked.

'I was asking if you and Yugi had thought of any names' Kaiba answered.

'Yeah, we'd better think of some names soon' Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi 'Right?'

'Yeah. Otherwise we'd have a nameless baby'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on his head.

* * *

Some hours later Kaiba left them, letting Yami know where he can find Kaiba if Yugi did go into labour.

When it was dark, Yugi walked into his room, he was exhausted from the day. He gave a yelp as Yami picked him up in his arms.

'Yami!' Yugi exclaimed 'What are you doing?'

'Taking you outside' Yami answered as he carried Yugi back down.

'But I'm tired'.

'There's something I want to show you'.

Yami carried Yugi down the stairs and out the back, he set Yugi on the grass, as he did he gave a shiver.

'Hang on a second'.

Yami went back inside leaving Yugi, he rubbed his arms to try and get some warmth back in him. Yami came back with a large blanket, Yugi giggled as Yami sat next to him, wrapping it round both of them.

'Does this help?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' Yugi snuggled against Yami, Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi, bringing him closer 'What are we waiting for?'

'You'll see' Yami rested his head on Yugi's 'Do you want to think of a name?'

'Right here? Right now?' Yugi questioned.

'Yeah. It'll pass the time away'.

'Okay' Yugi stared up in thought 'How about…Ichiro? If it's a boy'.

'Hmm…sounds good for a boys name. What about a girl?'

'Can't you think of any?'

Yami chuckled 'I want to hear your opinion'.

Yugi sighed and thought again 'Well…I quite like Kaori, or Riko. What about you?'

'I quite like Kaori'.

'Then it's sorted. If it's a boy we'll call it Ichiro, if it's a girl, Kaori'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'That was a lot easier then we thought'.

'Yeah' There was a moments silence 'Kaiba…also said that the child might grow. He wondered if we was going to stop it'.

'Yeah. I know about that' Yami whispered.

'Does this mean…we have to bite him?' Yugi asked as he stroked his stomach.

'Yeah. But it won't be as painful, I promise'.

'So…we will do it?'

Yami sighed and rested his head on Yugi's.

'Perhaps we should let our kid decide' Yami suggested, placing his hand on top of Yugi's 'When he's older and will understand, then we'll let him decide'.

'Yeah. Okay'.

They waited a few minutes, even if they had the blanket, Yugi was still slightly cold and was about to decide to go back in the house.

'Look! Over there'.

Yami pointed up to the sky, so Yugi tried to find what he was, it wasn't too hard. A bright light dashed across the sky, and then another and another.

'Shooting stars!' Yugi exclaimed as Yami pulled Yugi close 'They're so beautiful'.

'I knew you would like it. You're very lucky to see it. You won't see these for a few years'.

Yugi giggled 'I'm sure with these many stars in the sky, everyone's wish will be fulfilled'.

'Yes. I hope you're right' Yami added.

* * *

Marik sat on the table in the ruins, he held Malik's hand as he watched the shooting stars dart across the sky. He had only one wish in mind.

He looked down at Malik, he felt his hand twitching in his, and soon his eyes started to open slowly. His violet eyes searched around until they found Marik, he smiled.

'Hey' Malik said 'I think…I fell asleep too long'.

Marik leaned over him and rested his forehead against Malik's.

'I-I'm so happy' Marik sobbed 'I-I thought…'

Marik hugged Malik tightly and cried into his shoulder, Malik put his arms around Marik and rubbed his back. Letting him cry as much as he wanted.

'Did I make you upset?' Malik asked, getting a nod from Marik 'Sorry'.

* * *

Yugi and Yami continued to watch the stars swim across the sky, pretty soon they started to thin out.

'What did you wish for?' Yami asked.

Yugi giggled 'You're not supposed to tell'.

'I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours'.

Yugi giggled again 'Okay. But you have to go first'.

Yami smiled 'I wished that I would always be with you. And that I'll be a good father to our child'.

Yugi smiled slightly 'I wished for the same thing'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Then lets hope our wishes will be fulfilled'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'Yeah. I hope so'.

Yami leaned closer to Yugi until their lips met. Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back. Their kiss lead to a passionate one, Yami placed his hand on Yugi's neck, leaning Yugi back slightly.

Yugi was sure that they would be good parents. Or at least he hoped so, if they weren't then their child was the one going to take the affect. So they had to pull through this together, and he was sure they could make it.

****************************End of chapter 17**************************

Me: 'It was a short chapter, but I made some good changes'.

Agil: 'I knew you would make Marik happy'.

Me: 'Yeah…of course'.

Diao: 'She just threw that in in the last minute'.

Me: 'Ehehehe…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	18. A new life

Me: 'We are gonna delivery today!'

Diao: 'Could you at least try to not sound evil?'

Me: 'Hehehehe…'

Chapter 18-A new life

A week or so later, and Yugi was still pregnant and very fed up with it.

Yami had finished getting changed and turned to Yugi, he was still in bed and was trying to get to sleep again, but Yami wasn't going to make him lazy.

'Come on Yugi' Yami said, shaking Yugi slightly 'You have to get up now'.

Yugi groaned and pushed Yami away 'Go away'.

Yami rolled his eyes. He pulled back the covers and slipped his arms underneath Yugi, picking him up. Yugi groaned as he cuddled up to Yami's chest.

'I hate you Yami' Yugi muttered.

'Yeah. I know you do' Yami retorted as he carried Yugi out of their room.

* * *

Kaiba came over their house sometime after they had all woken and stayed with them most of the day. But just like the previous days Yugi didn't seem to be showing any signs of going into labour, so it seemed like a pointless day had been wasted.

Yugi was sitting with Ryou as they talked to each other, Yami stood at the door keeping an eye on Yugi, even though Yugi knew he was there.

Yugi winced slightly and held his stomach.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Ryou asked.

'Yeah' Yugi reassured , a little strained 'The baby kicked a little too hard'.

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yeah, I'm sure-'

Yugi then doubled over and held his stomach as he cried out. Ryou stood up and turned to Yami but he was already by Yugi's side.

'Yugi?' Yami looked up at Ryou 'Get Kaiba, Yugi's in labour!'

Ryou hurried off, Yami lifted Yugi's head up as tears started to form in his eyes.

'It's going to be fine Yugi' Yami reassured.

'It hurts' Yugi whimpered.

Kaiba came back to them, he knelt beside Yugi.

'Yugi, have the contractions started?' Kaiba asked, to which Yugi nodded to 'Yami, take him upstairs'.

'Right'.

Kaiba hurried upstairs ahead of Yami, he managed to pick Yugi up and carried him up back to their room. Yami set Yugi on their bed, his breathing had become laboured and clung tightly to the bed sheets.

Kaiba turned to Ryou 'Ryou, can you get us some towels, and quickly'.

'S-Sure'.

Ryou ran out the room to find some towels, Kaiba sat on the bed and took out some equipment from his bag.

'What can I do?' Yami asked.

'You can keep Yugi calm' Kaiba said 'And make sure he doesn't see what's going on'.

'Right'.

Yami lifted Yugi up and laid him down on his lap, he brushed his bangs out of his face.

'It's going to be okay' Yami reassured, giving a small kiss on his forehead.

Kaiba gave Yami a small nod, Yami held Yugi's hand as Kaiba held a scalpel in his hand.

Yugi started screaming, but Yami covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the screaming while Kaiba cut him open. Ryou came back with some needed towels but stood back as he didn't want to get in the way.

After a short while, it was all over. There was a loud cry as the new baby was squirming in Kaiba's hands as he cut the umbilical cord.

'Ryou, take it' Kaiba said. Ryou hurried over and took the baby the baby away from Kaiba, cleaning away the blood from it's face.

Kaiba was stitching Yugi's stomach back together. Yugi was crying weakly now, Yami had removed his hand from his mouth and was trying to wipe away the tears from Yugi's face.

'It's over Yugi' Yami whispered 'It's all over'.

Yugi gave a weak nod as Kaiba finished stitching his stomach up. He stood up and walked over to Ryou, he finished with the baby and let Kaiba check it over.

'My baby…' Yugi whimpered 'Yami…'

'Ssshhh' Yami hushed 'Kaiba's just checking it over, he'll give it back in a minute'.

Kaiba sorted the towel so it created a bundle around the baby and walked back to Yugi and Yami.

'Yugi, you should at least sit up a little' Kaiba said.

Yugi gave a small nod, Yami helped Yugi sit up and rest against himself.

'Meet your new son' Kaiba said as he handed the baby over.

Yugi shakily took their son and held him in his arms. He scrunched up his hands and wriggled slightly as he started to cry slightly.

Kaiba put his hand on Ryou's shoulder and lead him out.

'Where are we going?' Ryou asked as Kaiba shut the door.

Yugi let the water roll down his face as he stroked the side of his new sons face. Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

'Why are you crying?' Yami asked.

'I-I don't know' Yugi whimpered.

Yami put his arm around Yugi and looked down at his son.

'He's beautiful' Yami whispered 'I know he'll look exactly like you Yugi'.

Yugi smiled 'I bet he'll be handsome like you as well'.

They looked at each other and kissed quickly. Yugi looked down at his son as he stopped crying and wriggling.

'What should we call him?' Yugi asked.

'I thought we already decided on a name' Yami chuckled.

'Ichiro?' Yami nodded his head 'Ichiro it is'.

Yugi rocked Ichiro back and forth slightly, he was calm now and one of his hands clung to Yugi's clothes. Yami moved one of his hands to Ichiro's other hand, holding out one finger so he could cling onto it.

'He's so small' Yugi whispered, comparing Ichiro's small hand size to Yami's.

'Yeah' Yami said as he watched Ichiro move along his finger.

'And he's the one that's been kicking me'.

Yami chuckled 'He's a baby, he doesn't mean it'.

Yugi sighed 'Yeah, I know'.

They looked at each other and they shared one more kiss together.

* * *

~Few days later~

Kaiba had given Yugi strict instructions to stay in bed, he had to give time for his stitches to heal, and seeing as Yugi was so exhausted after the birth he didn't really mind.

Yami sat on the bed with Ichiro in his arms. He had been cleaned up and put in the baby clothes they had, Yugi was holding his hand.

'He has your eyes' Yami said. Ichiro had opened his eyes sometime after birth, he had bright amethyst eyes. And was already looking around at everything that moved.

Yugi gave a weak smile 'Yeah. He's going to look more like you though'.

Yami gave a chuckle 'Okay, if you say so'.

Yugi stroked along his face.

'I still can't believe his ours' Yugi whispered 'He's…'

'Perfect?'

'Yeah…perfect'.

Ichiro started to cry so Yami stood up and rocked him slightly.

'I think it's feeding time' Yami said. He turned back to Yugi and kissed him on the lips 'I'll be back in a minute'.

Yami left Yugi on his own, Yugi laid there as he heard Yami hurry down the stairs. He waited there for a few moments, he heard Yami come back up the stairs and in his arms was a sleeping Ichiro. Yami put him in his crib that was put up in their room, he made sure not to wake him up again as he pulled over the blankets.

'Is he asleep?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah' Yami gave him a small kiss before going over to Yugi and sitting down on the bed 'When you're better you're going to help as well you know'.

Yugi giggled 'I wasn't planning on letting you do all the work'.

'That's good'.

Yami leaned over Yugi and kissed him passionately on the lips. Yugi raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami as he kissed back.

When they broke the kiss Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's and intertwined his fingers with Yugi's.

'Are you happy Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Yes. I am' Yugi replied 'I'm living with the person I love the most. I've got some caring friends. And now I have a healthy baby. I'm beyond happy'.

Yami planted a small kiss on Yugi's lips.

'I am too. I'm glad you are my family now, and we can be together forever'.

Yugi giggled 'Yep. Seeing as we're immortal now'.

Yami gave a chuckle and laid to one side of Yugi.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered.

'I love you too Yami' Yugi whispered back.

They shared one more kiss, they stayed together before Yugi fell asleep again. It wasn't surprising after what he had been through, but he was sure that they were going to be fine.

***********************End of chapter 18*******************************

Me: 'Not!'

Diao: 'Oh come on, don't be mean'.

Me: 'Okay, I'm only kidding. Besides, there's only two chapters left to go'.

Diao: 'Way to break it to them nicely'.

Me: ^^

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	19. Commitment

Me: 'Well, it's time to make things nice for a change'.

Diao: 'Yeah right'.

Me: 'Oh come on, two chapters, I'm not going to kill them in a sudden illness that plagues the world'.

Diao: 'Sounds like you would'.

Chapter 19-Commitment

After a few months of resting, Kaiba finally removed the stitching from Yugi's stomach and it was like nothing had happened. Ichiro had grown a bit more, he was much more bigger and still healthy looking. It seemed life couldn't get better.

* * *

It was the beginning of March by the time Yugi was actually allowed to get up and walk around. Yami had woken up and left some time ago so he could tend to Ichiro, leaving Yugi to sleep in some more.

Yugi had finished getting changed and was seeing if he could do anything to help Yami with Ichiro, he walked down the stairs only to bump into Kaiba.

'Kaiba…what are you doing here?' Yugi asked, knowing there shouldn't be any reason for Kaiba to be there.

'Can't I come to visit?' Kaiba asked.

'Oh…why are you dressed so smart?'

Kaiba looked down at his suit he wore and held Yugi's arm, dragging him back upstairs.

'Kaiba!' Yugi exclaimed 'What are you doing?'

'I have been told to get you changed' Kaiba answered.

They soon got to Yugi's room, Kaiba shut the door behind them and quickly started to strip Yugi of his clothes.

'Wait! K-Kaiba! No!'

* * *

Some struggling moments later and Kaiba had changed Yugi's clothes. Kaiba lead Yugi down the stairs, he wore a suit similar to Kaiba's only to fit into size.

'Kaiba…Why am I dressed like this?' Yugi asked.

'You'll see' Kaiba said mysteriously.

He lead Yugi out to the kitchen and to the back garden, when Kaiba opened the door Yugi gasped.

The back was covered with flowers that had grown after the winter. There was rows of chairs from the house and at the end of it was a arch, a trellis over it with covered with flowers.

Ryou stood in formal clothes as well as he held a book in his hands. Yami stood next to him-also dressed formally-with baby Ichiro in his arms.

Kaiba let go of Yugi's hand so he could walk towards Yami, Yugi took his time to look around, though much hadn't changed, it was enough to make him smile.

'What's all of this?' Yugi asked Yami.

'What do you think?' Yami chuckled 'We're getting married'.

'W-We are?'

Yami turned to Ryou and handed him Ichiro before kissing Yugi on the lips.

'I promised you that we'd get married when I knew you was out of harm and after Ichiro was born. So I'm going to keep my promise'.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami 'Thank you Yami'.

Yami hugged Yugi back. Ryou walked over to Kaiba and handed Ichiro over to him.

'Are we getting you married or what?' Ryou asked.

Yugi and Yami let go of each other and held hands as they faced Ryou.

'Ryou…I didn't know you could do marriages' Yugi said.

'I'll let you in on a secret. I'm not allowed'.

Yugi gave a giggle and Ryou opened his book, Kaiba sat down, making sure to be careful with Ichiro.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness to the marriage of Yugi and Yami' They looked at each other and intertwined their fingers 'Do you, Yami, take Yugi to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'

'I do' Yami said with a smile.

'And do you, Yugi, take Yami to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'

Yugi returned the smile with his own 'I do'.

'If anyone has any objections to why these two shouldn't marry. Speak now, or forever hold your peace'.

They stayed quiet, only Ichiro's coos to which Kaiba rocked him slightly. Yami and Yugi chuckled and faced back.

'I think that means you two are married' Ryou reassured.

Yami and Yugi turned to each before sharing a passionate kiss. Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him close as Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

When they broke from the kiss Kaiba walked over to them and handed them Ichiro, Yugi took him and held him in his arms as he started making some noises to his fathers. Yami put his arm around Yugi's waist and tickled Ichiro's face.

'Now that's a family' Ryou said.

'I agree with you on that' Kaiba added.

Yugi and Yami looked up at them and smiled before returning to their son who started crying for some food.

* * *

When it was night, Yugi managed to get Ichiro off to sleep and put him in his crib, he pulled the covers over his son and gave a small yawn.

'Tired Yugi?' Yami asked from the bed.

Yugi gave a stretch and climbed into the bed with Yami.

'Yeah. A lot happened today' Yugi said with a smile.

Yami gave Yugi a small kiss on the forehead 'A lot of wonderful things'.

Yugi blushed slightly and let his hand stroke over his stomach.

'It feels good to have the stitches out' Yugi said 'I thought they were going to stay in there forever'.

'Me too. Because then' Yami held Yugi's waist and pulled him closer 'I thought I would never get to hug you again'.

Yugi giggled and rested his head against Yami's chest.

'Yami…seeing as we'll be living forever…what do you think the future will be like'.

Yami looked up in thought as he stroked Yugi's back slowly.

'Different?' Yami rested his head on Yugi's 'I'm not sure Yugi. Lets just hope, it'll be good enough for us all to live in, and for our son to grow up without fearing of anything'.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

'Yeah…I hope so too' Yugi whispered.

They stayed content with being in each others arms, it wasn't long before they fell asleep and woke up because of Ichiro.

**************************End of chapter 19****************************

Me: 'Well, they got married…eventually'.

Diao: 'It was very short'.

Me: 'Well, I'm wrapping things up, give me time man!'

Diao: 'Alright, calm down'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	20. 4th of August, 2010

Me: 'The last chapter!'

Diao: 'You're more happier then normal'.

Me: 'I'm getting used to ending stories, though I do feel a little sad by it…'

Chapter 20- 4th of August, 2010

Yugi sat on the couch as he turned the pages in a photo album.

It had been many years since everything had been turned upside down, and yet somehow he had managed to live through it. He still lived with Yami-and thanks to the new laws about gay marriage being accepted-they were legally married. Yami had got himself working in a big company, he didn't mind the work, just so long as there wasn't so much.

Kaiba was still a doctor, and now he had become a professional for both vampires and humans.

Ryou had left Yugi and Yami a while back, saying that he needed to support himself on his own and wished them all the luck. They still kept in touch now and then but seeing as they were all busy, it was sometimes impossible.

Yugi turned the page and looked back at the old photos, by the time the camera was invented, Yami quickly bought one so he could always keep the moments with his family. They travelled a lot around Japan and even out of the country when they could, and every moments they captured on picture. It definitely showed the aging of their son.

The front door closed to their house and it made Yugi look up.

'You took your time Ichiro' Yugi said as he went back to the pictures.

'Sorry' Ichiro apologised.

Ichiro was now sixteen, he had asked Yami to stop him aging at that age and so he did. He resembled a lot like Yami but still had a few features to was obviously like Yugi.

Ichiro took off his shoes and started to climb the stairs.

'I'm going to get changed and go back out' Ichiro said.

'Oh?' Yugi smirked 'Out with Kaito again are we?'

Ichiro blushed heavily and stared down at his feet.

'No! Don't be so stupid dad' Ichiro hurried up to his room and shut the door to get changed.

Yugi chuckled and returned to looking through the book again.

The front door opened again.

'I'm home!' Yami called out as he slipped his shoes off.

'In here' Yugi said.

Yami walked into the living room and came round the back of the sofa so he could wrap his arms around Yugi's neck, he kissed him on the side of the head.

'You looking at those pictures again?' Yami asked as Yugi turned the page.

'Yeah. They bring good memories back' Yugi explained 'Good times'.

'Yeah, but you like look at them every other evening'.

Yugi giggled and put his hand over Yami's.

Ichiro came back down after he had got changed and kicked his shoes on. Yami didn't fail to see him.

'Where are you going?' Yami asked.

'Out' Ichiro replied.

'Oh? With Kaito?'

Ichiro blushed heavily and glared at his father.

'Why do you jump to things?' Ichiro questioned flustered 'We're just friends! And I happen to just be walking around, so just leave it!'

Ichiro headed to the door and then it was slammed shut. Yami chuckled and rested his head on Yugi's.

'Why did we stop him aging?' Yugi asked 'Couldn't we have waited until he was old enough and his hormones had calmed down?'

'Ichiro wanted it to be like that. And we had decided to let him decide'.

Yugi sighed 'I know. He just acts so stroppy all the time'.

'Now that's because he's in denial, nothing we can do about that'.

Yugi sighed 'I guess'.

Yami let go of Yugi and jumped over the sofa so he sat next to Yugi.

'Why don't you put that down' Yami said as he took the photo album and put it on the table 'And let me kiss you'.

Yugi giggled as Yami kissed along his jawline until Yugi turned to face Yami and they kissed passionately. Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer as he kissed a little more roughly, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he leant Yugi back.

When they broke the kiss they smiled at each other.

'Someone knows what he wants' Yugi joked.

'What? Can't I love you?' Yami nibbled on Yugi's neck slightly making him giggle even more 'I just want to love my husband'.

'And what if Ichiro comes back?' Yugi asked as Yami slipped his hands under Yugi's shirt.

'He's just gone, why would he be back so suddenly?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Alright. But if he does come back, I'm going to hit you'.

Yami smirked and kissed Yugi again before pushing him down on the sofa.

Yami broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Yugi's.

'I love you Yugi' Yami said.

'I love you too'.

They started kissing and it lead very intimate as they started some lovemaking.

Just two vampires, living in modern day society.

* * *

Me: 'Well, that's it'.

Diao: 'Very short ending'.

Agil: 'It wraps everything up Diao'.

Me: 'Yep, yep. Anyway, as usual I'd like to thank the reviewers for reading this-hopefully enjoying it-and telling me what you thought of it. I doubt there will be a sequel so yeah…it truly is the end'.

Me, Agil and Diao: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
